Monstruología
by yin17
Summary: De la A-Z, historias randoms de los personajes de Monster Allergy
1. Accidentada relación

Accidentada relación.

-¡Lo bueno es que según tu tenías la situación controlada!

-¡Deja de gritar! ¡Me desconcentras!

\- ¡Tu problema no es falta de concentración, si no de cerebro!

\- ¡Deja de insultar mi inteligencia! - El piplour contra el que luchaba el domador puso uno de sus tentáculos en el suelo, provocando que este resbalara fuertemente.

\- ¡Tienes razón, no puedo burlarme de algo que no tienes!

\- ¡Sí no vas a ayudarme para que venías!

\- ¡Tú casi me trajiste a la fuerza! ¡Tienes 25 años! ¿Cuándo vas a comportarte como un adulto?

El domador se puso de pie y comenzó a atacar al monstruo con todo su poder Dom.

-¡Ya verás sí soy un adulto!

\- ¡Espera no lo hagas!

El monstruo creció diez veces su tamaño, el domador y la guardiana sólo se limitaban a mirar con terror frente al monstruo.

-Bueno… admito que no lo puedo saber todo, y ahora sólo sé que.. ¡Es hora de correr! – El peliazul tomo a la guardiana de la mano y salieron tan pronto de la cueva cómo les fue posible. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, los dos se arrojaron al suelo. La luz de la luna ya comenzaba a verse entre las hojas de los árboles de aquel busque.

-No se… por que… siempre… tienes que… complicar todo. –Dijo la chica tratando de recobrar el aliento. -¿Qué intentabas probar?

\- Yo no intentaba probar nada.

\- Claro que sí… te conozco mejor que nadie en el mundo, para mi desgracia. ¡Es por que el otro día Te…!

\- ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con él!

\- ¿No puedes con el hecho de que un Thaur te ganará no es así?

\- ¡Eso no me importa!

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que te importa?

\- Me importa que…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo la chica poniéndose frente a frente con el domador.

\- ¡Me importa cómo te mira, como te habla de un tiempo para acá! ¡No creas que no note que te invito a salir!

-¿Tú.. tú estás celoso?

\- ¡Sí, sí estoy celoso de acuerdo! Greta… creo que tu… creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

\- ¡Zob!

\- No tienes que decirme nada. ¡Sé que esta mal! ¡Sé que soy el prisionero de tu familia y sé aun más que soy domador y tu humana pero no me importa yo…! – La rubia tomó al domador por la cintura y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Ambos estamos locos! – Greta sonrió a Zob, mientras este la miraba atónito y con las mejillas ruborizadas.

\- ¿Cómo crees que lo tomen nuestros padres?

\- Pues yo creo que nuestro mayor problema será…- De pronto el piplour saltó sobre la pareja de lo alto de una montaña que estaba frente a ellos. - ¡Nuestro problema será escapar de este primero!

\- ¡No te preocupes, déjamelo a mí! – Zob le sonrió mientras se lanzaba a pelear contra el enorme monstruo.

\- ¡Algún día te matarás luchando con piplours Zob! - Greta suspiró resignada y tomo su mochila en busca de un dombox.


	2. Buenas noches

-Spoilers si no haz leeido El cómic #29 "Sólo por Elena"

* * *

Buenas noches

La sala estaba hecha un desorden, había cajas y orillas de pizza por toda la habitación. Tres pequeños jugaban a esconderse entre los sillones mientras que el otro lo buscaba; uno de ellos pasaba desapercibido por el otro par. La televisión estaba encendida en un canal de videos musicales, que nadie miraba.

-¡Bien pequeños, nueve de la noche, es hora de dormir!

-¡Aun no tenemos sueño! –corearon los tres.

\- Papá y mamá me dejaron a cargo y dijeron explícitamente que tenían que dormirse a esa hora.

\- ¡Bien tu ganas, nos iremos a dormir! – Dijo Violeta con desgano.

\- ¡Pero… sólo si prometes contarnos una de tus historias! – Saltó el pequeño Charlie con alegría.

\- ¡Sí un cuento! – El pequeño Bombo y la niña se unieron a la suplica.

\- ¡Ya es muy tarde y tengo que estudiar para mi examen de química de mañana!

\- ¡Por favor y después nos dormiremos sin darte problemas!

\- ¿Ni estar hablando a escondidas?

\- ¡Lo prometemos! – Dijeron los tres al unísono.

\- ¡Bien, vayan al baño y después..! – Sin que Elena terminará la oración, los tres ya se encontraban cepillándose los dientes, lo más rápido que podían sus pequeñas manos. Después de un par de minutos, los gemelos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas.

Elena se sentó en medio de ambos y coloco al pequeño Bombo en sus piernas.

-¡Muy bien! ¿En qué fue lo último que me quede?

\- En que Hector Sinistro planeaba infiltró a la armería con la ayuda del domador oscuro. – dijo Charlie agitando las manos. - ¿Pero no pudo verdad?

\- ¡Claro que pudo! ¡Era un villano de los más calculador y malvado! Ya estando a punto de ser derrotado, Lana intentó ir tras el domador, pero, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo… ¡Fue secuestrada! – Los tres pequeños quedaron pasmados ante la revelación.

-¿Pero Zack no hizo nada?

\- ¡Claro que lo intento! Pero los capturaron a ambos.

\- ¡Pobre Lana siempre le pasa lo mismo! – Dijeron Bombolo y Violeta al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡A eso ya estaba acostumbrada! Después, Sinistro los llevo a un barco en el viejo puerto y colocando a la chica a en la orilla preguntó: ¿Entregarás su vida o tus poderes?

\- ¡No! – Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo. Sfrucio saltó asustado a la cama de la gemela.

\- Sin dudarlo, Zack entregó valientemente sus poderes. Pero con lo que nadie contaba era que, sus poderes eran demasiado poderosos para enlatarse, así que destruyeron todo a su paso e incluso hundieron el barco!

\- ¿A los heroés también? – Dijeron los gemelos.

\- No, milagrosamente lograron salvarse. Pero esta vez… la vida de los chicos cambiaría para siempre, ahora, Zack se convertiría en un chico normal… para siempre.

\- ¿Sin super rayos dom?

-No.

\- ¿Sin vista monstruosa?

\- Nada de nada.

\- ¡Y todo por una niña que asco!

\- ¿Asco? ¡Más bien es lo más romántico del mundo!

\- ¡No Violeta eso no fue amor… era… una amistad muy especial. – Dijo la guardiana mientras sonreía con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¡Hay Elena por favor! ¡Tendré seis años pero hasta yo sé que eso es amor!

Desde afuera de la habitación, los Patata presenciaban la discusión que sus hijas sostenían. Habían llegado desde hacia un rato, pero disfrutaban de las historias de su hija, quizás tanto cómo sus gemelos.

-¡Elena sí que es creativa! ¿Cómo inventó toda esa historia?

\- Tú sabes Julie, siempre estaba leyendo esos cómics.

¡Sí los Patata supieran!


	3. Cuestiones de estrategia femenina

Cuestiones de estrategia femenina.

Era un sábado ajetreado. Cómo todas las madres en el mundo, Greta tenía una interminable lista de quehaceres para antes del mediodía. Para su fortuna, su esposo amablemente se había ofrecido ayudarla con la mitad. Un poco más relajada, la ama de casa se dirigió del jardín a la cocina por un buen merecido vaso de jugo, ¡Podar el césped en verano sí que era algo agotador! Cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y ver todo el lugar hecho un verdadero desastre.

\- ¡Zobedja Zick! ¡No se te puede pedir nada! ¡Sólo debías lavar los platos del desayuno!

Sumamente molesta, comenzó a lavar los platos y de pronto se detuvo de golpe.

\- ¿Y por qué los estoy haciendo yo? ¡Qué venga él y que cumpla su promesa! ¡Incluso no le molestará lavar unos cuantos de más! – La guardiana se preparó un refrigerio cuando de pronto lo noto… La casa estaba en rotundo silencio… El oasis de detención Barrymore… ¿En silencio? ¡Eso sólo podía significar una cosa!

\- ¡Oh no! – Greta se levantó de golpe y con desesperación comenzó a buscar algún miembro de la familia por todas partes. - ¿Zob? ¿Zick? ¿Bombo? ¿Hay alguien?

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban mientras entraba a cada habitación y la hallaba vacía. Entonces escuchó un leve ruido de madera que provenía de la sala y corrió a prisa.

\- ¿Chicos están aquí? –Gritó desesperada.

\- ¡Silencio los desconcentrarás! – Zob detuvo a su esposa con el trapeador que tenía en la mano, y se quedaron en la entrada de la sala.

\- Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? – Greta susurró.

\- Los chicos tienen un duelo y requieren concentración.

Una pieza, otra más, eleva, muy rápido. Los monstruos no podían apartar los ojos ni un segundo. La torre ya había alcanzado una altura nunca antes vista por sus múltiples ojos. Los Zick abrían los ojos como platos al ver el tamaño increíble que la torre ya había alcanzado. Frente a ella su hijo trataba de poner la pieza que había escogido al principio de la misma. Los ojos de la habitación se movían a la par de su mano. El domador coloco suavemente la pieza de jenga, la torre vacilo por un momento, asustando a todos los presentes y deteniéndose en el último momento, junto con un suspiro común.

\- ¡Tu turno, querida amiga! Aunque… sí quieres, puedes ahorrarte la humillación y rendirte.

\- ¡Elena Patata nunca se rinde!

\- ¡Oh vamos ahórratelo y admite que soy mejor que tú en todo! ¡Ya llevamos media hora en esto!

\- ¡Mejor ahórrate tú el discurso porque… -Elena saco con completa calma la pieza y la coloco velozmente en su lugar, asombrando a los matrimonios, monstruos, tutor y por supuesto, al domador que tenía en frente - ¡te acabo de ganar! – Sonrió victoriosa.

\- ¡Esto aún no acaba! – Declaró el domador. – Con precisión Zick tomo una pieza, provocando que se tambaleara toda la torre.

\- ¡Mi no querer ver! – Bombo susurró.

\- ¡Yo siempre supe que Elena ganaría! – Bu admitió-

\- ¡Cállense aún no termino! - Con mucha suerte Zick logró sacar la pieza, ahora, para preservar su honor, sólo debía colocarla.

\- ¡Bravo Zick, debo admitir que me impresionas!

\- ¡Te lo dije soy el mejor en todo! ¡No creo que puedas salir de esta ahora! – El chico se inclinó a colocar la pieza. Elena se inclinó a la par y dio un beso en la mejilla de su amigo, provocando al mismo tiempo, su sonrojo máximo, la burla de todos los monstruos, el asombro de los adultos y el derrumbe de la torre por supuesto.

\- ¡Sí que eres el mejor eh!

\- ¡Pero... tú… tú hiciste trampa! – Zick se levantó molesto mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo.- ¿Qué fue eso?

\- ¡Sólo copiaba tu movimiento de Snyakutz scramble! ¡Tienes razón es muy útil!

\- ¡Parece que atraparon a nuestro hijo eh!

\- Es sólo cuestiones de estrategia femenina. – Greta abrazó a su esposo.


	4. Deberes de padre

Deberes de padre

 _Querido hijo, te escribo esto en lo que creo ha sido la peor etapa de mi vida. Aunque seamos monstruos, los domadores compartimos el mismo rasgo de imperfección de los humanos, por lo que espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. He cometido muchos errores que me han dejado lecciones que quisiera compartirte, para que, en tu vida, no tropieces con las mismas piedras, ya que, siempre me han dicho que eres muy parecido a mí._

 _La primera lección que aprendí es que: "Todas las mentiras salen a la luz"_

Era noche, el ambiente en el oasis de detención Barrymore era muy tenso. Ezeria Zick se encontraba en la habitación de su hijo, peleando con él, por más de ocho horas consecutivas. La joven señora Zick se hartó de la situación y decidida, entro a la habitación con la determinación de defender a su marido.

\- ¡Ezeria ya basta! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente, ya dijiste a Zob de todo y no es…! - Greta se percató de que la habitación estaba ocupada sólo por el viejo domador, que estaba acostado y sorprendido de verla adentro – verdad. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Dónde está Zob?

\- ¡Hija por favor relájate! Atraerás a todos con todos esos gritos.

\- ¿Dónde está Zob?... No me digas…. ¿Se escapó de nuevo a cazar monstruos verdad? ¡Hasta que no se mate aprenderá!

\- ¡Precisamente por ello se fue hija! Sí nosotros los domadores no practicamos, ¿Cómo seremos capaces de defendernos?

\- ¿Defendernos de que Ezeria? ¡Los tiempos ya no son cómo antes! ¡Ni la vida de los domadores tampoco! ¡Sí Timothy o los tutores máximos se enteran de las fugas de Zob habrá grandes problemas!

\- ¡Por eso es que no debemos decir nada Greta, ni a Maria, ni a tus padres y mucho menos a Timothy!

 _Con la cabeza llena de preguntas, aparecí en el marco de la ventana, jamás olvidaré el alivio que sentí al ver la casa, hasta que, ellos me miraron a mí._

-Creo que ahora será imposible que no se enteren. - _Dije terminando de trepar la ventana._

\- ¡Zob pero que te hicieron! – _Nunca Greta me había mirado con tanto temor. Mi empatía me permitía sentir su dolor… ¡Cómo me odie entonces por hacerla sentir así!_

\- Yo… estaba peleando contra un piplour con Terence y… gasté toda mi energía dom.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Timothy! – Greta gritó en desesperación.

\- ¿Qué pasa mami? – El pequeño de tres años entro aun adormilado.

\- Nada… Zick. -Greta impidió la entrada del pequeño a la habitación. – Regresa a dormir, dile a tu abuela Tessa que te ayude.

 _Esa sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que te vería tan de cerca. Así comprendí que, todo siempre se descubre._

 _La segunda lección que mi error me enseño fue: "Tus errores tienen consecuencias"_

 _Después de la noche de mi accidente, Timothy tuvo que enterarse de mi estado. Como era de esperarse, aviso a los tutores máximos para buscar una solución. Luego de estudiar la situación, mis padres, Greta, los suyos y yo, fuimos llamados a un juicio máximo, mientras que tu ibas a visitar al tío._

-Zobedja Zick, domador, elemento tutelado en el oasis de detención Barrymore, a cargo de Theo Barrymore y Timothy Mouth. – Jeremy se aclaró la garganta. – Se te acusa de haber escapado de tu oasis de detención, obviamente sin permiso ni supervisión de tu tutor. Infringiendo la ley de castigo de detención de los domadores, y la de la prohibición de ejercer tus poderes dom.

\- ¡No tiene caso continuar con esto Jeremy! ¡Basta con verlo para saber que él ha cometido tales faltas! –Carnaby interrumpió – Lo más natural es que procedamos a dictar la sentencia. Por haber roto las dos leyes antes mencionadas, se ordena al domador Zobedja Zick, una estancia permanente en un nuevo oasis de detención, sin ninguna clase de permiso para salir.

\- ¡Eso no es justo no deben…!

\- ¡Greta Barrymore basta! Y deje a Carnaby continuar, aún hay mucho por decir. – Sentenció Deputy Deth. Con resignación la guardiana volvió a su asiento, abrazada por su madre y su suegra.

\- Gracias. Hemos estudiado su historia a fondo, el clan Zick tiene antecedentes de advertencias en el pasado y ya tenemos una palpable consecuencia, por lo tanto, estarán en máxima vigilancia. Se ha decidido que el elemento tutelado, el menor Ezekiel Zick, no tiene autorización de tener conocimiento de sus poderes dom.

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? – Preguntó Tessa.

\- Eso quiere decir… que el niño jamás tendrá permiso de utilizar sus poderes, ni siquiera de saber que es un domador. – Jeremy dijo seriamente y algo culposo.

\- ¡No pueden hacerle eso a mi hijo! ¡Él tiene derecho a saber quién y que es! ¡Lo que paso no es más que culpa mía! ¡De que otra manera le podría explicar mi estado!

\- ¡Esa es la otra cuestión! Para evitar todo acercamiento a la verdad, se te prohíbe estar cerca de tu hijo, por su propia seguridad.

\- ¡Ustedes son unos monstruos! ¡Cómo pueden separar a mi hijo de su padre!

\- ¡última advertencia Greta Barrymore Grant! Quien alejo a tu hijo de su padre fue el mismo con su comportamiento imprudente y nadie más. ¡Sin riesgos no habrá peligros para él!

\- ¿Entonces jamás conoceré a mi hijo? – _Pregunté destrozado._

\- ¡Por favor tutores les pido que no sean insensibles! ¡Ya Zobedja sufrirá lo suficiente con el sólo hecho de su estado! En nombre de lo que el clan Zick ha hecho en el pasado, les suplico que continúe en arresto domiciliario en su oasis, aunque sea bajo los otros términos que proponen. – Timothy hablo con la mayor calma posible.

\- ¡De acuerdo! Zobedja permanecerá en el oasis de detención Barrymore, pero a distancia del pequeño domador!

\- ¡No puedo creer que le hagan todo esto a mi hijo por un solo error! – Maria se levantó molesta de su asiento.

\- Lo que me recuerda – Continuó el tutor. - ¡Fue su esposo quien le ayudo a escapar a su hijo! Por lo tanto, hay un castigo para él. Ezeria y Maria Zick, quedan exiliados del oasis de detención Barrymore, serán ustedes quienes sean trasladados a otro más lejano y desconocido para los miembros restantes del clan. De esa manera, evitáramos más de su complicidad.

 _Ese día aprendí duramente que, además de que mis errores tienen consecuencias para mí, también las hay para quienes te rodean. Creo que jamás podré olvidar la expresión de mis padres cuando se despedían de ti y de tu madre, ¡Éramos todo lo que tenían y ahora se marchaban solos! Mi madre quien no había hecho nada, estaba nuevamente exiliada. ¡Por un momento de imprudencia… lo había perdido todo, mi tamaño y trabajo, mis planes, a mi esposa, a mis padres, y, sobre todo, a ti!_

 _Lo único positivo ante toda esta situación, fue ver lo mucho que me amaba mi familia, Greta, que lo más lógico que pudiera hacer sería reprocharme todo y abandonarme… se quedó incondicionalmente a mi lado y tomó la dura carga de sacar adelante todo ella sola. Nunca podré perdonarme por lo que les hice a todos, ni siquiera sé si algún día convenceremos a los tutores de que sepas la verdad, pero si llegas a saberla, sólo quiero que seas prudente en tu actuar y seas consiente de todo lo que puedes desencadenar, ¡Ojalá yo lo hubiera sido! ¡Qué diferente sería nuestra vida! ¡Espero algún día puedas aprender estas lecciones, pero sobretodo, sepas lo mucho que te ama tu padre! aunque sea a distancia._

 _Con amor. – Tu padre, Zobedja Zick._


	5. Elena

Elena

 _Toda mi vida me han enseñado a que soy un domador privilegiado, tenía la suerte de nacimiento de ser un Thaur, por lo tanto, debía comportarme según los estándares del clan. Comencé mi entrenamiento como domador a los cuatro años de edad, aunque desde bebé, hacia pequeñas practicas con mi rayo, aunque la práctica de poderes estaba prohibida. Mi padre era mi maestro personal. Diariamente practicábamos ocho horas, incluso cuando fue miniaturizado._

 _Se me enseño a que mi clan era el mejor y que debía de cuidar el prestigio del mismo, por lo que debía cuidar mis amistades y con quienes me relacionaba._

 _Conocí a Zick desde que el nació, nuestros padres convivían diariamente, sólo que era muy pequeño como para recordar. Mi padre siempre estuvo orgulloso de mi… hasta que los poderes de Zick comenzaron a desarrollarse. Desde entonces hasta hoy, siempre serán mi eterno dolor de cabeza._

-¿Teddy? ¡Teddy deja de estar en las nubes! – El señor Thaur gritó a su hijo – Sí quieres que el clan Thaur gane estos torneos, debes estar concentrado. – Teddy pudo ver de reojo, cómo llegaban Elena y Zick, dándose ánimos entre ellos. - ¡Y concentrado en ganar! ¿Entiendes?

\- Sí padre, ¡No te avergonzaré! – Dijo el joven domador con sarcasmo.

\- Muy bien, la competencia está por empezar, -Anunció el tutor Jeremy en su forma monstruosa. Muy bien jóvenes domadores y guardianes, para celebrar el fin de este ciclo de estudios, vamos a hacer una prueba, la cual consiste en subir a la cima del monte "Osiris", y llegar hasta la cima, donde esta un par de medallas para los ganadores, medallas muy antiquísimas y valiosas. – Todos los estudiantes estaban maravillados ante la prueba.

\- ¿Esa es la famosa "gran prueba final"? ¡Creí que sería un verdadero desafío!

\- ¡Ya se había tardado tu arrogancia en hacerse presente Thaur!

\- Elena no comiences – Regañó su mejor amigo.

\- ¡Pero joven Teddy, este sí que será un desafío! Para realizar la prueba cada domador se emparejará con un guardián, y juntos deberán escalar el monte juntos, pero a cada paso que den, puede haber un peligroso monstruo-ska esperando por ustedes. Desde un pequeño carroñido, hasta astutos gorkas, así que, tengan cuidado.

\- ¡No te preocupes Zick ya verás que esos medallones serán nuestros!

\- ¡Claro Elena porque nosotros...

\- Ustedes no pueden escoger a su compañero guardián. Será decidido al azar. Todos hagan una fila y saquen un papel, después busquen a su compañero.

\- ¡Ánimo Zick, si no eres conmigo, puede que te tenga algo de consideración! – Zick y Elena se formaron y ambos tomaron un papel.

\- Me toco… ¡Jonathan!

\- ¡Qué suerte Zick el es genial!

\- Sí es súper genial – Dijo el domador con ironía.

\- Veamos a mi me toco… ¡Teddy Thaur! ¡Oye no Jeremy no voy a poner mi vida en sus manos! ¡Sería un suicidio!

\- Trabajar contigo no es algo que me complazca, pero tu fuiste quien me esogió. – Dijo el rubio de forma coqueta.

\- ¡Oye eso no Jeremy! ¡Elena es mía! ¡No puede ser de Teddy! – Todos miraban con asombro a Zick por semejante revelación. - ¡Quiero decir amiga, si amiga y siempre me ayuda a mi en las batallas! ¿en qué más podría ayudarme ella?

\- ¡Zick y Elena se aman! ¡Zick y Elena se aman! – Se burlaban todos los presentes, excepto Teddy, por alguna "extraña razón", los comentarios de Zick y Elena le estaban afectando de más.

\- ¡Silencio! Precisamente por ello, todos deben estar acostumbrados a poder trabajar con quien sea, en una situación de emergencia nunca se sabe con quien podrán estar. Muy bien, todos emparejados, pónganse en posición y con cuidado el equipo de seguridad de cuerdas.

\- ¡Vamos Thaur acabemos de una vez con esto!

\- ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud negativa?

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Es una pregunta? Porque del gran grupo de domadores tenía que tocarme el único que no me puede ver ni en pintura.

\- Hijo ¿Es verdad que trabajaran con guardianes?

\- Sí padre. ¡Qué lástima mejor los hubieran dejado solos que es casi lo mismo! Recuerda nuestras prácticas y no le eches a perder.

\- ¡Con esos ánimos ahora entiendo porque no tienes nada bueno que decir!

\- Sí lo que sea. Ya vámonos.

\- ¡Suerte Zick!

\- ¡Suerte Elena la necesitarás!

\- ¡Posiciones, listos, tres…dos… ¡Ahora!

Los domadores con sus respectivas parejas fueron escalando rápidamente. Aunque Zick por una extraña y desconocida razón, no soportaba a Jonathan, debía admitir que estaba haciendo muy bien su parte, aunque, no tanto como Elena obviamente.

La antes mencionada guardiana iba a escasos metros de ellos. Elena pudo notar el esfuerzo con el que Teddy subía.

-Creo que estas yendo demasiado a prisa.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Esa es la idea Patata podrida! ¿Quieres que nos ganen?

\- No, pero nos vas a hacer perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Tú déjame lo que quiero es ganar! – Sin terminar de terminar la oración, Teddy pisó un carroñido que iba trepando detrás de él, provocando que golpeara a Elena y esta casi cayera.

\- ¡Elena! ¡Sostente fuertemente de mi mano!

\- ¡Me duele mucho la pierna! – Teddy la giro hacia el y vio que una roca había le había provocado un gran golpe a su compañera y de su rodilla salía sangre.

\- ¡Esperen ahí chicos, Zob ya va a ayudarles! – Jeremy gritó desde abajo.

\- Sí quieres déjame en esta parte lisa, aquí esperaré a Zob. Aun puedes ganar.

\- No.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Dije que no Patata necia! – Zob subió a hasta ellos y ayudo a bajar a Elena, y la colocó en una camilla para ser llevada a la enfermería por auxilio de las Mamery.

Luego de que su tobillo fuera atendido, Elena se quedo en la enfermería para reposar.

-¡Listo Elena ya todo lo que necesitas es descansar!

\- Gracias Señora Mamery. – Desde adentro, Elena pudo notar que Teddy estaba afuera.

-¿Teddy? ¿Qué haces ahí afuera?

\- Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Me alegro que estés bien.

\- Sí yo igual… Teddy… yo… bueno…

\- Sé lo que intentas hacer y no es necesario, ahórratelo.

\- No, yo quiero hacerlo. Quiero agradecerte, que pese a las amenazas de tu papá, tu te quedaste para ayudarme… ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!

\- Sí, eh… bueno.. ¡Yo sólo quería asegurarme de que no te hicieras puré de patatas y.. además si los dos no subíamos hubiera sido descalificado! – Dijo Teddy tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rojas.

\- ¡Ahí estás Teddy! ¡Estuvimos practicando por meses y tu resbalas! ¿Sabes quién ganó? Zick, nuestro esfuerzo de meses y el se lo quedo. ¡Por qué es que nunca haces las cosas bien!

\- ¡Cómo es que puede decirle esas cosas a su hijo! ¿Qué no se dio cuenta? ¡Dejo a un lado su orgullo de domador por salvar a su compañera! ¡Sí el es un estúpido engreído a veces, pero es un amigo leal! ¡Virtud que es la más importante en una persona y que usted y yo sabemos que le falta! ¿Recuerda por qué?

\- ¡Tienes una gran boca para ser sólo una guardiana! – El señor Thaur se fue completamente serio. El silencio incómodo reinó entre el domador y la guardiana.

\- No tenías por que hacerlo.

\- ¡Oye, ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera un freno a tu papá! ¡Eres un tonto a veces, pero no eres el monstruo que el describió! Bueno sí eres un monstruo pero.. – Teddy tomo a Elena por la cintura y la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Gracias. – Era todo lo que necesitaba decir. La chica solo se quedo pasmada y con las mejillas coloradas.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

\- ¡Zick… Hola!- Elena se soltó rápida y culposamente del abrazo, y con esfuerzo se puso de pie. - ¿Por qué novamos por comida y me cuentas como ganaste? – La gaurdiana tomo a Zick del brazo y se lo llevo, conociéndolos a ambos, esas miradas que se dieron, se convertirían en una pelea.

 _Debo confesar que a veces envidio a Zick, tiene un padre que lo admira y adora, una madre que siempre ha estado con él, grandes poderes que no decepcionan a nadie… pero sí hay alguna cosa que envidio más que tenga él y no yo, es solo una: Elena._


	6. Fuente de energía

Fuente de energía

Era una loca mañana en el oasis de detención Barrymore. Cómo todos los sábados, Timothy coordinaba a los monstruos en los quehaceres domésticos. Todos excepto Zick, quien perseguía por toda la casa a Bombo, intentando recuperar sus zapatos.

-¡Vamos Bombo tengo cosas que hacer! ¡Ya soy un adulto! ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?

\- Es una antigua tradición en el clan Zick, hasta que haya un nuevo miembro tu seguir siendo mi victima.- sonrió el Bombo mientras continuaban su persecución.

\- ¡Ya déjalo Bombo! Acompáñame al patio, hay muchas cosas que limpiar ahí. Zick tu ayuda a tu padre con la limpieza del sótano. No queremos que vuelva a liberar nada.

\- ¡De acuerdo Timothy! – Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a sus respectivas zonas de limpieza.

La guardiana de la casa también hacia su quehacer, mientras Elena le hacía compañía y hablaba por celular.

-Sí me diera oportunidad hasta el próximo martes, sin falta podría liquidar el pago...pero… no, yo entiendo ¡Aunque es usted quien no me comprende a mi! ¡Puede quedarse con su préstamo! – Elena colgó el celular y lo puso con enfado en la mesa.

\- ¿Aun sin buenas noticias?

\- No, todos se niegan a darme el financiamiento… ¡Qué frustrante! ¡Jamás podré comprar el edificio para mi clínica! ¡Esa ubicación en el centro es perfecta! ¡Así hubiera podido atender personas y monstruos de Bibbur-Si!

\- ¡Ya verás que todo mejorará hija! ¿Quieres un poco de té?

\- Sí creo que me animará un poco. – Un fuerte estruendo se escucho a la lejanía.

\- ¡Todo bien no se preocupen! - Se escuchó decir a Zick desde la lejanía. Greta solo bajo la mirada apoyando la cabeza en la mano.

\- ¡No otra vez no! – Suspiro la ama de casa.

\- Zick es muy descuidado, ni limpiar sin destruir cosas puede. – Se burló Elena.

\- Sí lo se. ¡Así perdí mi juego de té preferido! El tenía cuatro años cuando… - Greta fue interrumpida abruptamente cuando vio un enorme monstruo-ska frente a ella, algo semejante a un enorme oso. - ¡Zob!

\- ¡Chicas corran se libero un monstruo y viene hacia acá!

\- ¡Te juro Zick que si no nos decías, jamás lo hubiéramos notado! – Le gritó la joven guardiana. – ¡Corramos! – Greta y Elena salieron corriendo de las escaleras mientras que Zick lanzaba rayos Dom al monstruo que venía tras de ellos. Su padre subió del sótano con un dombox en la mano.

\- ¡Toma hijo! – Pero al levantar la mano, Zob llamo la atención del monstruo, quien le dio un fuerte zarpazo en el pecho, dejando a Zob en el suelo, y al dombox hecho pedazos.

\- ¡Zob!

\- ¡No te preocupes cielo, estoy bien! – El monstruo iba a seguir atacándolo hasta que Zick se puso frente a él. Aunque su rayo lo dañaba, no lograba detenerlo por completo. Con rapidez Elena tomo a Zob en los brazos y lo llevo a la sala, Greta corrió rápidamente hacia el sótano en busca de un nuevo dombox.

\- ¿Pero qué cosa es esa? – Gritó Elena.

\- ¡No lo sé, estaba en el área de monstruos capturados por mi abuelo! – Le contesto Zick desde el comedor.

\- ¡No puedo creer que ni sacudir domboxes puedas!

\- De hecho Elena… fui yo quien rompió el dombox…

\- Oh… un error le puede pasar a cualquiera - rió la pelirroja con nerviosismo. La pelea entre Zick y el monstruo continuaba, hasta que la creatura logro acorralarlo y herirle de un zarpazo el hombro, impidiéndole defenderse con su rayo Dom.

\- ¡Zick! – Gritó Elena con un gran temor al ver el brazo de su esposo lleno de sangre. Para el asombro de todos, un gran rayo Dom salió de Elena e impacto directamente en el monstruo, quien cayo derribado. Saliendo de su asombro, y con mucho esfuerzo, Zob se puso en pie y enlato al monstruo con el dombox nuevo que su esposa acababa de traer.

Todos estaban atónitos ante lo ocurrido.

-Yo… ¿Yo ahora tengo poderes Dom? – Preguntó la chica aun en shock.

\- No hija, sólo un domador puede hacer eso.- Dijo Zob en el mismo estado de su nuera.

\- Sí sólo un domador puede hacerlo… eso significa…

\- ¡Eso significa que hay un pequeño domador en camino! – Greta anunció con alegría. Zob y Greta dieron un fuerte abrazo a la futura madre, quien comenzaba a derramar unas lágrimas mientras que asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¡Voy a hacer papá! – Pese a su herida, Zick se levantó y se unió al abrazo familiar.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? Escuchamos muchos ruidos. – Preguntó Timothy entrando del jardín.

\- No mucho Timothy, sólo que parece que al fin me libré de la tradición de los zapatos de Bombo. – Sonrió el futuro padre con orgullo.


	7. Grieta

_Recomendación: Sí pueden léanlo mientras escuchan la canción: "I just don´t understand you del grupo Royksopp"_

Grieta

 _Yo estaré ahí siempre para ti…_

 _Aunque no me recuerdes…_

Una chica pelirroja caminaba por las calles de Old Mill Village, era una tarde lluviosa, y para desgracia suya, no llevaba paraguas.

La chica caminaba a toda prisa tratando de llegar a la parada de su camión. Un charco estaba a punto de mojarla, cuando un chico se interpuso y lo empapo a él. La chica estaba tan preocupada por llegar que, el buen acto del joven, paso desapercibido.

 _Sé que para ti soy ahora, alguien más de la multitud, pero jamás te irás de mi mente._

El camión comenzaba a acercarse, pero no pensaba en detenerse en la parada. El

domador hizo una señal con la mano, una pequeña burbuja salió de su mano hacia la llanta del camión, provocando que frenara. Sin más remedio, estás se abrieron. La chica subió rápidamente.

 _Sí tan sólo pudiéramos hablar una vez más…_

 _Sí tan sólo hubiera podido despedirme…_

 _Oh decirte lo importante que eres y serás para mi._

El camión iba a frenar bruscamente, pero de nuevo, con otra burbuja creada por el, el chico protegió a la chica de caer mientras que se sentaba, en el asiento que el le cedió.

El domador la seguía observando durante el camino, alejando cualquier problema que ella pudiera tener.

 _Sé que está prohibido que volvamos a vernos… pero te prometo, que yo lo cambiaré._

El peliazul vio entrar a la joven a su casa, la miro unos instantes mientras la veía feliz, siendo recibida con abrazos por sus hermanos menores. Él sonrió, y emprendió el camino de regreso al centro. Una vez ahí, entro a un edificio viejo abandonado, y, después de dar un gran salto al "vacío", llego a Bibbur-Si. Después de caminar entre los monstruos, llego a una vaina y entro por ella.

-¡Zick! ¿Se puede saber dónde haz estado?

\- Caminaba por la ciudad Timothy. Contestó secamente.

\- ¡Sabes que está prohibido que los domadores bajen de su ciudad suspendida!

\- ¡Lo sé, pero te lo dije, yo tengo que encontrarla!

\- ¿Y lo hiciste?

\- No tuve suerte. – Mintió.

\- ¡Zick! ¡Encontré a tu madre! – Dijo su padre con entusiasmo, pero con voz baja. – Está dando clases de botánica en una universidad cercana a Big Burg.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella?

\- No me atreví… ¿Qué hubiera pensado sí le decía: ¡Hola soy tu esposo domador, pero no me recuerdas, cómo hubo una alianza entre guardianes y domadores oscuros, ahora los gatos tutores nos separaron, te reubicaron y no me recuerdas!? ¡Hubiera llamado a la policía o algo así!

\- ¡Pues tenemos que hacer algo, ahora que ya la encontramos! Por el error de unos cuantos no lo vamos a pagar todos… sí me lo hubieran permitido… les hubiéramos ganado.

\- Yo lo sé hijo pero… Tenemos que pensar las cosas con cuidado, lo que menos quisiera en meter en problemas a tu madre. Aunque me duele tenerla lejos, debo reconocer que al menos me tranquiliza el hecho de verla tan tranquila. Siempre la he metido en problemas grabes. ¡Tal vez esté mejor sin mi!

\- Tranquilo papá, no te desanimes, el que recuperáramos nuestros recuerdos no fue algo accidental, esta es una oportunidad para devolver las cosas a cómo deben ser. ¡Yo no me rendiré! Encontraremos la manera de despertar a los demás domadores y que encontremos a nuestros guardianes.

Mientras el chico hablaba, unos grandes golpes se escucharon de la puerta.

-¡Abran inmediatamente! ¡Clan Zick, somos los tutores guardias!

\- Ellos lo saben. – Dijo Timothy seriamente.

\- ¡Por descender de la ciudad suspendida Zobedja Zick y Ezekiel Zick, están bajo arresto…! – Al entrar el tutor por la puerta rota, Timothy le lanzó un rayo de su pecho.

\- ¡Corran chicos! ¡Escapen y búsquenlas! ¡Lo detendré lo más que pueda!

\- ¡Timothy! – Gritó con dolor el joven domador.

\- Ya no hay tiempo hijo, la única forma de salvarle, es volviendo todo a la normalidad, vayamos por los Thaur y escapemos de Bibbur-Si, ¡La lucha comienza ahora!

El domador y su hijo corrieron a través de toda la ciudad en busca de la vaina de sus amigos, aunque varios grupos de tutores guardias los perseguían, entre los dos lograban cuidarse las espaldas.

 _No importa lo difícil que sea… volveremos a estar juntos Elena._

¡One shoot inspirado por mi amiga Milagros, muchas gracias por siempre seguir mis historias!


	8. Hipocresía

Hipocresía

Era una calurosa tarde de jueves en el oasis de detención Barrymore. Los monstruos practicaban con sus instrumentos musicales, Elena había formado con ellos una pequeña orquesta y, aunque al principio todos en el oasis querían matarla por "esa maravillosa idea", debían admitir que luego de semanas de práctica, el grupo comenzaba a sonar bastante bien.

Greta terminaba de hornear la cena, mientras conversaba que su esposo intentaba reparar la cañería de la cocina, sin muy buenos resultados.

-¡Ya deja eso, mañana por la mañana llamaré a un plomero!

\- ¿Para que Greta si ya casi está terminado? ¿Vez? Sólo falta que lo apriete un poco. – Zob tomo su herramienta y apretó la tubería. - ¡Vez terminado! – Unos segundos después, la tubería comenzó a soltar un chorro de agua.

\- ¡Sí Zob terminaste con la tubería! – Dijo el espectro de su suegro mientras se iba flotando detrás de él.

\- ¡Bien definitivamente mañana viene el plomero! – Greta cerró el paso del agua y se agacho a darle una toalla a su empapado esposo.

\- Bien, pero él sólo va a verificar mi trabajo. – Zob se puso de pie mientras se secaba el cabello.

\- ¡Por qué hay tanto ruido! – Zick entro por la puerta de la cocina, notablemente molesto.

\- Los monstruos practican la rutina que Elena les enseño, ¿No es genial relación que ha logrado formar con los monstruos? – Dijo Tessa sonriendo.

\- ¿Genial? ¡Es horrendo! ¡No se puede tener paz aquí! ¡Sólo vino, hizo el alboroto y se fue!

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te tiene de tan pésimo humor?

\- ¡No es nada mamá! Sólo estoy cansado.

\- ¿Y Elena no vino contigo? Creí que iba a cenar con nosotros.

\- No creo que tenga tiempo papá, ha de estar "Muy ocupada con su amigo Jonathan hablando de complejas técnicas de guardianes que yo, un simple domador, no podrá entender!

\- ¡Ah ya comienzo a entender el malhumor de mi nieto! ¡El monstruo de los celos se ha hecho presente en nuestro Zick!

\- ¿Celoso? ¡Yo no estoy celoso!

\- ¿Qué monstruo atacar a Zick? ¡Yo salvar Zick! ¡Monstruo malo deja Zick! – Bombo entró corriendo y comenzó a limpiar al joven domador con el trapeador.

\- ¡Ya deja eso Bombo no hay ningún monstruo de nada aquí! ¡Y no estoy celoso! Sólo detesto que… que les mienta, sí que les mienta, ¿por qué promete que vendrá si piensa en no hacerlo! ¡Pero cómo ahora es guardiana, es mucho para nosotros y debemos tomar un ticket de espera o sacar cita para verla, todo su tiempo es para esos guardianes!

\- ¡Tranquilízate hijo! Elena sólo esta entusiasmada con su nuevo rol, es algo que ella deseaba mucho. Debes estar seguro de sus sentimientos e incluirte en su trabajo, para que en lugar de excluirte, seas parte de él.

\- ¿Tú crees papá?

\- ¡Claro! Los celos son malos consejeros no los escuches, eso sin duda lo heredaste de tu madre.

\- ¿De mi dices? ¡Yo recuerdo a otro chico que me espiaba en mis citas!

\- Eso era por que siempre tuviste un pésimo gusto escogiendo chicos y tu papá me pedía que te vigilara.

\- Al menos en eso acertaste, ¡Tengo un pésimo gusto en hombres! – De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó- Yo voy. – Greta se dirigió a la puerta principal.

\- Tu no te preocupes hijo, lo de ese chico Jonathan es temporal, tu sólo debes permanecer tranquilo y al igual que tu padre, mostrar un total dominio y control de esos sentimientos vanos sin sentido. – Zick miraba a su padre con una expresión reflexiva.

\- ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! – Greta gritó desde el recibidor, los Zicks corrieron a ver que ocurría.

\- ¿Greta estás bien? – Al entrar, Zob vio a su esposa abrazando a un hombre, uno que él conocía, y uno que por cierto… nunca soportó.

\- ¡Sí estoy excelente! ¿Zob recuerdas a Alonzo? ¡Vino a visitarme!

\- ¡Es un placer volver a verte Zob!

\- Digo lo mismo… no te vemos desde que te mudaste de Old Mill Village. – La sonrisa de Zob no podía ser más falsa, algo que provocó una gran risa por parte de Zick.

\- ¿Y este gran muchacho risueño de atrás quién es?

\- Es mi hijo, se llama Ezekiel.

\- ¡Nuestro hijo querida, nuestro! – Zob abrazó a Greta y a Zick.

\- ¡Te casaste con Zob!

\- Sí, así es. Desde hace casi trece años.

\- ¡Pues felicidades Zob, Greta es una mujer muy especial!

\- Creme que lo sé bien, gracias.

\- ¿Y quién es él mamá?

\- Es mi mejor amigo de infancia, Alonzo Milano, ¡El también es guardián! ¡Pero no te quedes en la puerta, pasa y cena con nosotros!

\- Será un placer, y hablando sobre que soy guardián, quisiera invitarlos a mi oasis de detención, le encantará. – Greta se fue abraza de su amigo hacia el comedor, mientras todos los monstruos se acercaban a ver al invitado. Zick y su padre veían desde la puerta la situación.

\- ¿Así que lo importante es mantener la calma en la situación papá?

\- ¡Ahora no hijo! – Zob se fue con fastidio hacia el comedor.

\- ¿Qué pasarle a Zob Zick?

\- Nada grave Bombo, es sólo que el monstruo de los celos ataca de nuevo.


	9. Ira

Ira

Era como su mayor pesadilla, no… definitivamente lo era… estaba en el vacío… la nada, sólo con sus tres peores enemigos. Volteó a un lado, volteó al otro y no había nadie…

-¡Elena! ¿Estás aquí?... ¡Responde!

Pero no hubo respuesta. No estaba ahí, estaba sólo.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño domador? ¿Tu amiga la guardiana decidió no venir?

\- Déjalo Magnacat, está tan acostumbrado a estar con la chica que no termina de aceptar que ya no está aquí. – Rio Hector Sinistro, con una risa tan perturbante, que calo hasta los huesos del domador.

\- ¡Sí le hicieron algo a Elena… les juro que yo…!

\- Pequeño Zick, deberías dejar de preocuparte por ella, y comenzar a preocuparte por ti. – Pronunció el caballero de las Anguanas.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mí? –Exigió el domador.

\- ¡Lo que hemos querido los tres desde que te conocimos…destruirte y que dejes de interponerte en nuestros planes! – Bufó el Gorka.

\- ¡Ya fueron demasiadas explicaciones! ¡Ataquémoslo ahora! – Acto seguido, el domador oscuro lanzó uno de sus rayos más potentes, Zick intentó defenderse con su rayo Dom, pero fue inútil, no pudo controlar sus poderes… cómo en el pasado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Grito espantado el chico…. Lo que menos quería en el mundo, era volver a sentir esa sensación de vacío y ligereza en su ser… esa que significaba la ausencia de su poder.

\- ¡Olvidamos decírtelo, ya no tienes poderes! ¡Ya no hay escapatoria para ti!

\- ¡No! ¡Ah! – Los tres lanzaron el rayo más fuerte que pudieron. Zick podía sentir un gran dolor que penetraba en el centro del abdomen y que lo atravesaba… un gran e intenso dolor…y después… nada…

\- ¡Zick despierta! – Su amiga lo agitó lo más que podía.

\- ¡Elena! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué paso? - Elena podía oír que la voz de su amigo se quebraba, estaba totalmente espantado.

\- Estamos en el bosque, estamos en el campamento de la antigua armería. Venía a despertarte para asar malvaviscos, pero estabas gritando mucho. ¡Cálmate, de seguro sólo era una pesadilla!

\- Sí… sólo una pesadilla.

\- ¿Qué soñabas?

\- Que Moog Magister, Hector Sinistro y Magnacat se aliaban para destruirme, y yo no tenía Dom para defenderme Elena. Se sintió tan… real. ¡Incluso me dolió!

\- ¿Y yo no hacía nada para defenderte?

\- Tú no estabas ahí.

\- ¡Pequeño bobo, desde ahí debiste saber que sólo era un sueño, jamás te dejaré solo!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- ¡Claro! ¡No podrás deshacerte de mi! ¡Cómo una cuarentona intentando deshacerse de su sobrepeso! – Ambos chicos se miraron dulcemente el uno al otro.

\- ¡Se los dije eso no iba a funcionar! – Magnacat grito furioso.

\- ¡Estuvimos muy cerca! ¡Casi funciona, sólo que la pequeña guardiana estúpida se entrometió!

\- ¡Mi plan es perfecto colegas, calma! ¡Ya comprobamos que atacar al domador desde su subconsciente funciona, sólo basta con volverlo a intentar! ¡Esta noche, terminaremos con él!

\- ¡Siendo los controladores de su mente, nosotros pondremos las reglas del juego!

\- ¡Y ya nadie podrá detenernos! – El domador oscuro salto de alegría.

\- Así es… sólo es cuestión de esperar. – Moog Magister sonrió.

* * *

¡Esta letra fue inspirada por mi amiga Lorena, gracias por la idea!


	10. ¿Juntos? ¡Jamás!

¿Juntos?… ¡jamás!

Hoy volví a soñar contigo…

Soñé que iba a tu casa para ir a la escuela juntos, cómo en los viejos tiempos, y después, iríamos a la antigua armería, toda la tarde…juntos, como siempre, pero… el anuncio del desayuno volvió a separarme de ti.

Creo que jamás podré olvidar tu voz, tu risa, tus gritos cuando estás molesta conmigo, lo cual, siempre era muy a menudo. Tus constantes golpes a mi pobre hombro por mis comentarios no acertados, ¡Quién diría que los extrañaría tanto!

Lo lindo que decías mi nombre cuando me llamabas. El brillo de tus ojos cuando te ofrecía ir a cazar monstruos conmigo, o aquellas miradas de alegría que me regalabas después de una gran batalla… ¡Cómo te extraño!

En cuanto subiste al camión de mudanzas, supe que era de verdad, el verdadero último adiós… Ya no creceré más, no puedo ser una carga… no para ti, no para quien me ha dado todo… ¡Estaba tan solo cuando tu llegaste y, pese a lo mal que te trate y las veces que intente alejarte de mi lado… tu seguiste ahí para mí! ¡Cuántas cosas no logramos hacer juntos!

Teníamos tantos planes… ¡Sí hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte de Hector Sinistro, tendría mi Dom, y podría seguir a tu lado!

Ya han pasado seis años de que te mudaste, y dos años del último mensaje, dónde me reclamabas mi indiferencia, pero repito… no puedo…no puedo hacerte esto a ti.

Para estas alturas de la vida, tú ya debes de ser toda una mujer, y puedo apostar a que la más bella de todas… cómo podrías continuar a lado de alguien como yo… ¿Qué podría ofrecerte yo?

Yo vi todos los años que mi madre paso sola, sufriendo la soledad por la forzada presencia de mi padre, no podría hacértelo yo a ti, así que, la única forma que tenía de hacerte feliz era dejarte ir…

Sé que debes odiarme, pero, daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver… aunque sea sólo un segundo. ¿Qué estudias? ¿Sigues en el país? ¿Me perdonarás algún día? ¿Qué hubieras dicho si te lo decía? Imagine tantas veces el decírtelo, y cuando llamabas… el solo hecho de escuchar tu voz casi me hace renunciar a mi auto condena. ¡Qué incompleto y vacío me siento! Pero, cuando pienso en lo feliz que debes estar en tu vida adulta, sé que todo valió la pena… ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tal vez tú ni siquiera pienses más en mí!

-¿Zick haz visto al inconsciente de Bombo? ¡No lo encuentro por ninguna parte! ¡Creo que se fugó!

\- No tengo idea Timothy, tal vez si doy un vistazo por el vecindario…

\- ¿Zick cómo vas a salir así?

\- Sí, lo siento… la costumbre.

\- ¿Ya pensaste en la opción que te dieron tus padres? Ahora que tienen un poco más de dinero podría ser posible.

\- ¡De ninguna manera nos iremos a otra ciudad Timothy! ¡Este es nuestro oasis, nuestra casa! ¡No nos iremos sólo por mí!

\- De acuerdo… sólo piénsalo. Iré a buscar a Bombo por la cuadra a ver si lo encuentro. – El gato cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación.

¿Debería mudarme?... No, no puedo… es el único lugar que me hace sentir conectado contigo. Sólo debo esperar… sí es verdad que creceré en el futuro, tal vez entonces podremos volver a vernos. ¡Ja cómo si lo quisieras!

Zick termino de levantarse de la cama y escuchó un ruido que venía de la calle, seguido por unos gritos de Timothy. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la guardiana abrazando al tutor, y al bombo detrás de ella.

-¡Sí que el destino es igual de caprichoso… igual que tú! – El domador cerró su cortina.


	11. Karma

Karma

La batalla se estaba complicando para el domador, aunque le dolía al ego admitirlo, el monstruo le tenía buena ventaja. Un golpe, dos rayos fallidos, el monstruo lo azoto hacia un edificio abandonado. El joven corrió a buscar un refugio lo más cercano posible. Sus piernas le fallaron al entrar al edificio abandonado, cayó al suelo y cerró los ojos.

\- ¡Lo estás haciendo mal torpe! ¡Jamás le ganarás al topoide si no lo meces primero! – La pequeña Elena le decía a Teddy, mientras leía su manual y el luchaba con el monstruo.

\- ¡Tú cállate Patata, ni siquiera eres domadora!

\- No, pero tengo manuales y a diferencia tuya, yo los leo. Sí no calmas a ese monstruo nunca lo enlatarás.

\- Tú sigue de niñera de tus monstruos y déjame domar a mí!

La mente de Teddy volvió al presente, sólo para recibir el fuerte golpe del topoide frente de él.

\- _¿Será que si funciona? … En este momento ya no me queda nada más qué intentarlo._

El rubio encerró en un enviro Dom a la creatura frente a él, y comenzó a menearlo suavemente, de un lado a otro, hasta que, poco a poco, el sueño le ganó. Teddy se apresuró y rápidamente la enlato en un dombox. - ¡Quién lo diría! Patata sí sabía una cosa o dos.

El chico salió a rastras del edificio, que se desplomo unos cuantos segundos detrás de él. Teddy comenzó a sufrir de grandes mareos, y conforme iba avanzando, sentía que perdía más fuerza. Podía jurar que se había quebrado el brazo izquierdo, además de las fuertes cortadas que tenía en la pierna. - ¡Necesito ayuda! Pero no puedo entrar a ningún hospital humano.

Con mayor dificultad a cada paso, el domador logró llegar al centro, y de pronto vio un pequeño edificio frente de él.

\- "Clínica Patata" … Patata… ¡Sólo conozco a una persona con un apellido así de horrible! ¡Y ella sí que podrá ayudarme! – Renovado por un pequeña e indescriptible fuerza, Teddy entro y comenzó a caminar por todos los pasillos, sin prestar atención a las personas que iba golpeando en el proceso.

\- ¿Disculpe le puedo ayudar en algo señor?

\- Ah… si enfermera… busco a la doctora Patata.

\- Ah, sí, veo que necesita algo de atención, deme un segundo. – La enfermera le indico el camino hacia un pequeño, pero acogedor consultorio. – Tome asiento, en un momento vendrá a verlo.

\- Sí gracias. - _¡Es verdad, ahora que lo recuerdo, ella estaba en la facultad de medicina!_ – Inconscientemente, el domador comenzó a arreglarse el cabello y sacudir su ropa. Desde afuera él pudo escuchar la voz de su amiga, y sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse un poco, hasta que vio girar el pomo de la puerta.

-¿Teddy Thaur?

\- ¡Elena es un placer volver a verte! – Teddy se levantó y se volteó hacia ella para verla de frente - ¡Te ves…gorda! ¿Por qué estás tan gorda?

\- ¡Mirando tu falta de astucia y tacto estoy segura, definitivamente eres Teddy Thaur! ¡Es lindo volver a verte luego de tantos años!

\- Sí... muy lindo…

\- ¡Deja de mirar mi panza! ¿Nunca habías visto a una embarazada en tu vida?

\- ¿Embarazada?

\- ¿Mi patata dulce todo bien? ¡Teddy! ¿Eres en verdad tú?

\- Sí Zick… que gusto verte… ¿Tu eres el padre? – Thaur no podía salir de su asombro.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¿Se casaron?

\- ¡Sí, hace un año!

\- Ah… es que cómo la presentaron como la "Doctora Patata" creí…

\- Creíste que estaba soltera, ¿Lo ves Elena? ¡Ya es hora de que seas la Doctora Zick!

\- ¡Ya te dije que eso es demasiado posesivo y machista! ¡Quiero engrandecer mi apellido!

\- Sí usas mi apellido, tus pacientes ya no se reirán cada que te llamen por las bocinas.

\- ¡Ya no discutas! ¡Teddy, pero sí estás todo herido!

\- Sí…tuve una batalla con un grupo de monstruos.

\- ¡Pues tienes suerte! En mi clínica trabajan domadores y guardianes, así que ahí sí podrán atenderte, ¡porque sí que necesitarás ayuda! A simple vista puedo ver fractura de brazo y heridas en la pierna media.

\- ¡Deja que los demás se encarguen Elena! ¡Tú y yo debemos irnos a casa a descansar, fue mucho para ti hoy!

\- ¡Contrólate papá estoy embarazada no lisiada! ¡Nos vemos luego Teddy, si no me voy ahora, a Zick le podría dar un ataque!

\- ¡Cuídate Teddy! ¡Ven a casa cuando quieras y cenemos juntos!

\- Sí, claro.

Teddy lo acepto, claro que no había duda alguna… ¡El karma sí existe!


	12. La difícil vida de un tutor

La difícil vida de un tutor

Comencé a ser tutor desde que tenía aproximadamente cien años, inmediatamente después de la graduación, tuve la oportunidad de hacer practicas con la legendaria dinastía de guardianes, "Los Barrymore", quienes vivían en el viejo vecindario de Old Mill Village.

La pareja en ese momento se llamaba Anne-Lee y Howard Barrymore, tenían un pequeño hijo llamado Theo, el cual debo admitir, ha sido uno de los niños más tranquilos de los que me he hecho cargo. La familia estaba pasando por un momento difícil, la batalla que dio como resultado el exilio de los domadores acababa de terminar.

Mi primera tarea en ese oasis de detención. Fue la del traslado de los nuevos prisioneros, "el clan Zick" Domadores fuertes y valientes, conocidos por su grandes hazañas durante algunas batallas en la edad media, sin embargo, la estricta ley debía aplicarse para todos igual. Wizzy y Zickarja tenían un pequeño hijo de la misma edad de Theo, el pequeño Ezeria.

Al contrario del chico Barrymore, ¡Ezeria Zick fue uno de mis retos más grandes! Orgulloso y rebelde por naturaleza, amaba domar monstruos más que nada en el mundo, y adoraba burlarse de mi inteligencia creando planes de fugas. Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, su indisciplina iba en aumento. Theo y Ezeria eran mejores amigos, por lo cual, no podía apoyarme en el pequeño guardián para que me ayudara a cuidar a su amigo.

Cuando creí que ya no podría más… algo cambio… El joven Ezeria comenzó a usar ropa extraña y a recitar poesía… ¡Poesía un fuerte domador como él! Todas las noches salía "sin que me diera cuenta" y entonces lo descubrí… María Bertold, domadora reconocida por su gran belleza, era la causa de tal cambio. Fueron cuestión de un par de años para que esos dos terminarán por casarse, el ciclo de vida del clan comenzaba de nuevo. Aunque lo malo para mi fue que, ni aun estando casado, Ezeria podía sentar cabeza, pero bueno, es un domador de monstruos, esta en su naturaleza el querer cazar y mientras los tutores máximos no lo supieran, no habría consecuencias. Un año más tarde, el joven guardián de la familia también contrajo matrimonio, la afortunada era una vecina de infancia, amiga de los chicos desde entonces, "Tessa Grange".

Entonces, en el oasis de detención Barrymore, se respiraba un aire de… ¿Cómo describirlo mejor?... Familia, lo último que se pudiera pensar es que, la pareja de los Zick fueran prisioneros suyos. Pese a la reciente pérdida gradual de sus padres, el oasis siempre se mantuvo tranquilo… hasta la llegada de un par que nuevamente me destrozaría los nervios.

Ezeria y María tuvieron un pequeño domador al que decidieron llamar Zobedja "Zob", y sorpresivamente, los Barrymore tuvieron una pequeña, la dulce Greta. Con ellos llego unos de los peores monstruos que jamás había reformado. ¡Bombo! Sí, el bombo que ya conocen.

El pequeño trío era inseparable. Zob gozaba insanamente de hacer bromas a su pequeña compañera, en venganza, el bombo comenzó a comer sus zapatos. ¡Claro que yo iba a intervenir pero, me parecía una graciosa y justa venganza! Zob podía ser demasiado pesado con Greta si se lo proponía. Era común verlos corretearse mientras peleaban, y a los diez minutos ver a Zob pidiéndole a la chica que no contara lo que le había hecho.

Mis problemas con Ezeria continuaron, pero ahora, por sus contantes escapes con su hijo para entrenar. Siempre supe que Zob había heredado ese afán por su padre de querer ser el mejor domador de todos, sobretodo esa no justificada rivalidad que tenían con el clan Thaur de ganarse entre ellos.

El tiempo paso volando y mis pequeños se convirtieron en jóvenes. Greta era una gran guardiana, leía todo lo que se debía leer y hasta más. Cuando tenía 17, comenzó a estudiar botánica y, cómo era de esperarse, el oasis se comenzó a llenar de muchachos pretendientes. Zob y Bombo se encargaban de los humanos, inventaron la historia de que ahí se aparecían espíritus, convirtiendo a la casa Barrymore cómo la casa encantada del barrio. Muchos de los jóvenes se fueron alejando poco a poco, salvo uno que otro valiente como Terence. Al pasar los años, la joven Greta recibió la invitación de trabajar en un invernadero importante en Londres. Ante la amenaza de que se fuera, Zob se vio obligado a admitir sus sentimientos por su compañera. Aun puedo recordar lo nervioso que estaba cuando me lo confesó, siendo criados cómo hermanos, era duro para ellos decirlo a sus padres. Pero al contrario de lo que pudiera imaginar, ambos matrimonios estaban más que contentos de que finalmente serían familia. Aunque los tutores al principio estaban reacios de tener un matrimonio inter-especie y dada la situación legal de Zob, luego de muchas súplicas de la pareja, lograron finalmente el permiso. Un par de meses más tarde, la familia hizo una pequeña fiesta en el jardín, muy sencilla y acogedora. Todo a partir de ese día fue tranquilidad y armonía… hasta que las peleas de Greta y Zob recomenzaron fuertemente. Su trabajo como entomólogo y su vida de domador absorbía mucho de su tiempo. Todos en casa estábamos comenzando a hartarnos de sus incesantes discusiones… hasta que… El ciclo recomenzó y el pequeño Ezekiel venía en camino.

¡Toda la familia estaba más que emocionada ante la llegada del nuevo miembro del clan Zick! Una épica batalla comenzó entre los abuelos y los padres por ver quien acertaba el sexo del pequeño. Ocho meses más tarde, Zob tenía que hacer un viaje de trabajo. Su padre y suegro lo acompañaban para asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas. Fue cuando un Gorka intruso se metió en el oasis sorpresivamente. Venía decidido a llevarse a la futura gran fuerte de energía Dom que venía en camino. Luché junto a María tan fuerte cómo pudimos, aun así, el Gorka logró hacerle daño a Greta, adelantando el parto. El bebé nació pequeño y enfermo, con muchas complicaciones en su aparato respiratorio. El crudo invierno no fue un factor que nos ayudase. Luego de luchar contra la nevada, el padre del pequeño llego para protegerlos de los constantes ataques que continuaban.

Le tomo los primeros seis años del pequeño a su madre para que el pudiera respirar con normalidad. Cuando le daban sus ataques al pequeño, detestaba el no poder ir a llevarlo yo mismo al hospital. Luego de unos cuantos meses de tranquilidad, paso el hecho que sería el antes y después de la familia Zick-Barrymore, la miniaturización de Zob. Algo que nos lleno de dolor a todos y de separación. Fue en ese momento cuando pude ver lo profundo del amor de Greta hacia su marido, siempre en silencio, siempre a su lado, nunca un solo reproche…

La separación de María y Ezeria fue un golpe duro. Vi crecer a ese pequeño rebelde, pero, a la larga, todos pagamos nuestros propios errores. Así que Greta y yo prometimos cuidar al pequeño Zick a capa y espada. Jamás sabría su verdadera naturaleza, pero al menos estaría seguro de que jamás sentiría lo que es perder su vida como Zob, encerrado entre cuatro paredes, cómo solo un espectador de la vida de su familia. ¡Oh al menos eso creí!

La vida de la familia volvió a cambiar con la llegada de la nueva y entrometida vecina.

-¿Zick que estás haciendo?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Nada a las dos de la mañana?

\- Bueno es que, terminaba de estudiar para mis exámenes de mañana cuando me encontré con estos papeles. Son escritos de Timothy sobre mi historia familiar.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- ¡Lo sé he aprendido tantas cosas que no sabía…!

\- ¡No, no puedo creer que diga que soy entrometida! ¡Yo no soy entrometida!

\- Yo no te di permiso de leer.- Zick le dedicó una sonrisa pícara a la guardiana.

\- ¡Encima de que te ayudo a estudiar para los exámenes! ¡Eres un idiota! – Elena se paro y se fue hacía el baño- ¡Al menos Timothy si me aprecia y me incluyo en su libro!

\- Sí, y espero que sigas formando parte de el.


	13. Maniobras de defensa anti-fandom

Maniobras de defensa anti-fandom

-¡No puedo creer que Jeremy nos invitará!

\- ¡Lo sé Lay estoy muy nerviosa!

\- ¡Pues yo no estoy sorprendido, somos los grandes héroes de Bibbur-Si! ¡Era lógico que en el aniversario 8 de nuestro batalla nos invitaran!

\- ¡Sí Zick, sumamente lógico que nos invitaran a nosotros tres! Yo no entiendo que hace la Patata aquí, esto es cosa de héroes que sí hacen algo.

\- ¡Te recuerdo que la idea con la que ganamos fue mía! ¡Zick hizo el gesto, yo di la idea y salve a Timothy, mientras cuidaba a los monstruos abajo… dime tu que hiciste!

\- ¡Ya basta chicos, esta entrevista es para los cuatro por que los cuatro somos importantes! ¡Todos Teddy!

\- ¡Ahí están mis chicos! – El gran tutor Jeremy entro a la habitación donde estaban los domadores y guardiana. – La prensa ya está aquí, pasen por favor.

La sala principal de la antigua armería estaba lleno de toda clase de monstruos de la ciudad suspendida, cualquiera creería que la ciudad entera estaba ahí, pero no sólo había monstruos, estaban presentes clanes de domadores y guardianes de toda la región, motivados por conocer a los legendarios héroes que salvaron Bibbur-Si de Moog Magister, Máscara de fuego, entre más aventuras. Ese día se cumplían ocho años de aquella épica batalla. Frente a la audiencia había un pequeño escenario con una mesa y cuatro sillas, como en toda rueda de prensa. El tutor máximo entró y tomó un micrófono.

-¡Es papi! ¡Es papi! – Un pequeño tutor saltaba en el regazo de su madre.

\- Así es Alexander – El tutor se sonrojo y aclaro su garganta para continuar. – Estimada prensa de Bibbur-Si, monstruos locales, guardianes y domadores. Hace ocho años, vivimos unos de los mayores ataques que la ciudad suspendida ha vivido, pero estos valerosos héroes no sólo nos salvaron arriesgando su vida, sino demostraron que era posible que los domadores y tutores pudiéramos trabajar juntos, con ustedes: Teddy Thaur, Lay Mamery, la famosa guardiana Elena Patata y de regreso en nuestro mundo y cómo domador, Ezekiel Zick.

\- ¿Oiste eso? ¡Me llamo famosa guardiana! – Dijo la chica a su mejor amigo, mientras los cuatro tomaban asiento.

\- Bueno, los dejo con ellos. – Jeremy salió del escenario y dando a Zick el micrófono.

\- ¡Bueno… no sé que decir…! – El peliazul tartamudeo nerviosamente.

\- ¡Pues yo sí! – El rubio le arrebato el micrófono- ¡Por que no comienzo a contarles un poco sobre mi vida! Todo comenzó hace veinte años, había una gran tormenta porque…

\- Por que el mundo ya sabía que venías llegando. – Elena completo mientras todos reían. - ¡A nadie le interesa tu aburrida vida! Dejemos que ellos hagan las preguntas. ¿Quién quiere hacer la primera? – Todos los seres en aquella habitación levantaban rápidamente la mano. – Tu, la pequeña Bombo de la esquina.

\- ¡Gracias Señorita Patata! Bueno primero que nada, quiero decirle que es un honor estar frente a usted.

\- Muchas gracias, me imagino. – Teddy sólo rolo los ojos ante la respuesta de la guardiana a su lado.

\- Bien, yo quería preguntarle, ¿Fue difícil recomenzar su relación con Zick después de ocho años de no verla?

\- ¿Relación? ¿Qué relación? ¡Nosotros sólo somos mejores amigos!

\- Pero, ¿Entonces ya no quisieron regresar? ¡Ustedes son almas gemelas!

\- ¡Sí es verdad! / ¡Están hechos el uno para el otro! / ¡No! – Se escuchaba entre las voces del fondo.

\- Elena tiene razón… ella y yo sólo somos y hemos sido amigos.

\- ¡Siento en mi empatía que te duele! ¡Entonces sí la amas! – Gritó un domador desde el fondo.

\- ¿Qué? – Gritó Elena volteando hacia Zick que estaba a su derecha.

\- ¡No es verdad! – Trato de defenderse Zick completamente rojo.

\- ¡Entonces sí no es Zick!… ¿El Teddena es canon?

\- ¡Sí Teddena!/ ¡Locos el Zilena es canon aunque lo nieguen! / ¡Yo vi a Zick besando a Elena en la universidad hace unos meses! – Ante ese último grito del público todos quedaron en silencio y voltearon instantáneamente hacia los susodichos, quienes no dejaban de estar pálidos y de sonreír nerviosamente.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? –Preguntó una reportera.

\- ¡Claro que, bueno… no del todo! – Elena ya no sabía que responder.

\- ¡Es mentira! ¡Todos sabemos que Zick ama a Teddy, sólo que no pueden admitirlo! – Gritó un fan desde el fondo.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! – Los dos contestaron con molestia. Las chicas no podían dejar de reír ante las "acusaciones de sus fans".

\- ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! – Río más fuerte la domadora.

\- ¡Estás enfermo amigo Teddena es canon, mira cómo peleaban al entrar para ocultar sus sentimientos! / ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué es más canon que un beso? / ¡Ese beso no es nada siguen siendo amigos mientras él no se declare! / ¡Cómo no puedes shippearlos si son el uno para el otro/ ¡Son demasiado cliché, es del siglo pasado eso de enamorarse de tu mejor amigo! / ¡Eso del odio-amor también! / ¡Zick está enamorado de ella, la beso en

aquel juego en el campamento desde hace años!

\- ¿Cómo rayos supieron eso? – Contesto Zick aterrorizado.

Los fans continuaron su larga discusión hasta que comenzaron a lanzar sillas y golpearse entre ellos. Jeremy cubrió a los chicos y los ayudo a salir hacia la sala de reuniones a dónde pudieran estar tranquilos.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? ¡Pensé que estaban aquí por nuestras historias y batallas épicas! – Elena dijo espantada.

\- ¡Al menos hablaron de ti, a mí no me mencionaron para nada! – Dijo la domadora molesta.

\- Creo que había un par de fans que te emparejaban con Teddy y uno muy loco con Elena.

\- ¡Esos fans sin dudas que están locos!

\- ¡Y eso que no han leído las historias que escriben de nosotros!

\- ¿A qué te refieres Elena? –Le preguntó su mejor amigo.

\- Tú sólo ven a mirar.

Luego de quince minutos, los jóvenes decidieron que era demasiado internet por hoy.


	14. No hay mensajes nuevos en su bandeja

No hay mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada

Sesión inciada: e. zick hotmail . com

Historial de mensajes : Elena.93 hotmail . com

30 Agosto 2005

¡Hola Zick! Ya llegue a mi nueva casa anoche. No pude llamarte porque aun no instalan la línea del teléfono, así que decidí ir a un ciber para chatear, pero como nunca te conéctate te estoy enviando este mensaje. La casa esta bien, digo, es más grande que las otras donde he vivido pero no se. Papá ha estado de un lado a otro con su nuevo puesto como gerente regional. ¡Mi cuarto está genial! Tiene un lindo balcón, frente a la casa hay un pequeño parque, así que hay una linda vista, lo malo es que tengo que ser doblemente cuidadosa con Bombolo, le da por salir sin permiso y bueno… ¡sobra decir lo torpes que son los bombos! ¡Tú bien lo sabes! Tengo aun mucho que contarte, pero ya se me acabo mi dinero, te espero mañana a las cuatro, aun tengo muchas cosas que desempacar. ¡Dale mis saludos a los monstruos!

Elena.

31 Agosto 2005

¡Estuve dos horas esperándote y nunca te conectaste! ¡Te advierto que ya me debes mucho dinero! ¡Papá dijo que hasta mañana ya tendremos teléfono, así que tendremos una larga charla! Hoy me di tiempo de pasear un poco por la ciudad (Antes de que me plantaras) Y no adivinarás lo que encontré… ¡La ciudad suspendida! Aun no se como se llama, tendré que ir a visitarla hasta la noche porque bueno, tu sabes, los humanos no somos invisibles. ¡Es tres veces más grande que Bibbur-Si y hay mas especies de monstruos todavía! ¡Tenemos que ir a conocerla juntos cuando vengas el próximo mes! ¡Por que si no vienes te mato! ¡Recuerda que lo prometiste! Debo irme de nuevo. ¡Responde mis mensajes! ¡Tengo ganas de saber de todos allá!

Elena

01 Septiembre 2005

¡Zick dime que todo esta bien! Llame a tu casa unas mil veces, nadie respondió. No recuerdo que hubieras dicho que ibas a salir. Ahora que ya tengo línea en casa, ¡te advierto que sabrás lo que es el spam si no me respondes!

01 Septiembre 2005

¡Ya te vi en línea responde o sufrirás las consecuencias!

01 Septiembre 2005

¡Eres un maldito te desconectaste! ¡No te hablaré los próximos diez días si no respondes ahora!

02 Septiembre 2005

¡Las clases ya comenzaron! Escribí a Annie para saber si estabas bien y me dijo que sí, que te vio hoy en la escuela. ¿Hay algo malo que te hiciera enojar? ¿Es por qué me mudé lejos?

Zick, tu bien sabes que fue difícil para mi cómo para ti. ¡Sólo sé un hombre o… o ese que tu eres y dime que es lo que está mal! ¡Tu me conoces no soy de las chicas que ruegan y agotas mi paciencia! ¡Al menos hazme saber que todo esta bien!

05 Septiembre 2005

Zick… simplemente no… no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal? Prometimos que esto de la mudanza no afectaría nuestra amistad… ¿Eso es? ¿O es por tus poderes? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo por haberlos perdido? Annie y David dicen que actúas muy raro en la escuela y que evades a todo el mundo, que estás mucho peor que antes, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que soy tu mejor amiga en todo el mundo, en tus dos mundos, confía en mi. Lo que sea puedo ayudarte.

07 Septiembre 2005

Creo que ayer cerraste este correo, cambiaste tu línea de teléfono… Creo que ni siquiera podrás leer este mensaje pero… ¡Eres totalmente injusto! ¡Cómo puedes tratar a tu mejor amiga, a tu compañera de aventuras de esta manera! ¡Eres un estúpido insensible! ¡Prometiste que jamás nos separaríamos y tu lo hiciste! Annie me dijo que ya no querías saber nada de mi, que no te servía una amiga a larga distancia y ¿Sabes qué? De ahora en adelante, será cómo tu quieres.

12 Noviembre 2008

Se muy bien que este ya no es más tu correo. Pero sólo necesitaba platicar contigo, como en los viejos tiempos. Hoy me gradué como guardiana. Seguí estudiando en una armería que esta en esta zona. Es un poco más grande que la de Old Mill. Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras aquí aunque… para ti no tendría mucho sentido. Me toco dar el discurso y casi me trabe en medio de todos… no creí estarme graduando sin ti, digo, gracias a ti conocí este mundo tan maravilloso. En momentos cuando me siento así, desearía estar escuchando las bromas tontas que hacías para que me riera un poco, aunque yo nunca lo hacía. Bueno, tu mejor que nadie, conoces mi pésimo temperamento. ¡Termine muy bien la secundaria sabes! Aunque debo admitir que paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo con mis compañeros de la armería. ¡Por cierto que jamás creerás que cambie mi peinado! Deje los listones y cambie a un cabello suelto. Fue idea de Jonathan, el guardián, ¿Lo recuerdas? ¡Nos encontramos el mes pasado, su familia y oasis entero también se mudo para acá! Sentí horrible cuando me pregunto por ti y no sabía que responderle. El también se graduó conmigo. Es curioso, siempre note que te caía mal, pero nunca logre entender el porque.

¡A quien sí no reconocerías es a Bombolo! ¡Está enorme! Ya habla, escribe y le estoy enseñando a contar, parece un pequeño de cinco años, va casi a la par de mis hermanos. Bombo se desmayaría de la impresión si lo viera… estaría orgulloso. Siento a veces que, daría lo que fuera porque respondieras tan sólo un mensaje. Al menos sé que aquí puedo escribirte libremente porque nunca lo leerás, así que te diré que te extraño muchísimo pequeño idiota.

23 Junio 2009

Hoy tome la decisión más importante de mi vida. Ayer que visitaba la armería y una amiga yo nos preparábamos para el baile de graduación. De pronto, una serie de domadores oscuros intentaron tomar la armería, te lo juro, cuando me enfrento a este tipo de situaciones sin ti, ¡Me siento aterrorizada!

Corrí a buscar los domboxes para los domadores y para proteger a los monstruos que ayudo con terapia, (sí estoy dando terapia emocional a monstruos, sí, a pesar de mi propia locura) Y cuando ya estábamos por ganar, una columna de piedra le cayó en la pierna a un domador. Corrí rápidamente hacía él, y lo ayude a detener la hemorragia y a entablillar su pierna. ¡Zick te juro que ha sido lo más emocionante que he hecho en mi vida!

El ver su cara de alivio, el tener que tomar decisiones rápidas ¡Fue simplemente maravilloso! Después de salvarle la vida a ese chico supe que mi destino era la facultad de medicina. Al decidirlo a último momento, tendré muchas cosas que estudiar y muy poco tiempo, pero no tengo miedo, estoy decidida. Con todos tus problemas médicos de infancia sabes que los domadores no pueden atenderse en clínicas humanas, así que pensé, estudio medicina, ayudo a los humanos y a domadores y monstruos, así los domadores que siguen viviendo entre humanos ya tendrían donde atenderse en caso de ser necesario. ¡Se siente tan bien saber cual es tu destino! ¿Qué habrás escogido tú? Conociéndote, algo tonto, no eres muy bueno que digamos para tomar decisiones ¿Eh?

No importa cuanto tiempo ha pasado… te extraño tanto cómo desde el momento en que subí a la camioneta y me despedí de ti. ¡Sí hubiera sabido que jamás volvería a saber de ti pequeño mentiroso!... ¡Aun tan sola e incompleta! ¡Cómo me haces falta!

-¿Zick? ¿Qué ocurre? – Elena salió del baño de su dormitorio hacia su habitación, donde veía llorar a su mejor amigo frente a su computadora, al verla, el se arrojó a sus brazos.

\- ¡Perdóname por favor!- Zick la abrazó tan fuerte cómo sus brazos pudieron.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Quién murió? – Elena miró a Bombo.

\- ¡Mi no tener idea, Zick sólo recordar su vieja contraseña!

La guardiana lo había entendido todo, sin necesidad de más preguntas y algo sonrojada, sólo lo abrazo fuertemente.


	15. Ñañaras

Recomendación: Leer escuchando la canción - "Dancing on my own- de Robyn"

Ñañaras

* * *

Usted tiene un nuevo mensaje en su buzón de entrada

Sesión inciada: e. zick hotmail . com

Nuevo mensaje de : Elena.93 hotmail . com

30 Agosto 2005

Asunto: ¡He llegado!

 _¿De nuevo? ¿Otro más?... ¿Por qué no puede dejar de escribirme? Sí no respondí el de ayer, no responderé el de hoy. ¿Por qué ella no lo entiende?_

 _Me quema la curiosidad de saber, ¿Qué habrá escrito? ¿Cómo le estará yendo en su nueva escuela? ¿Habrá buscado la armería como me dijo que lo haría? Sólo leeré este y ya... ¡No, debo ser fuerte! Me prometí a mí mismo ya no saber de ella, sí no, no podría dejarla ir…_

\- ¿Zick no va a leer mensajes?

-No Bombo, es sólo spam. - El chico apago su computadora y agradeció en silencio que el monstruo no supiera leer.

* * *

Usted tiene dos nuevos mensajes en su buzón de entrada

Sesión inciada: e. zick hotmail . com

Nuevo mensaje de : Elena.93 hotmail . com

31 Agosto 2005

Asunto: ¡He ¡Eres hombre muerto!

 _Con tan solo el asunto me basta saber que estás molesta. ¡Perdóname Elena! Te juro que lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ti_ \- Zick cerró sesión y dio clic en el botón de crear una nueva. Después, tomo unas pequeñas pinzas y cortó el cable del teléfono. El domador se preguntó de dónde había sacado las fuerzas para alejarse de ella así. Tomo una foto del escritorio y la vio, en una foto de los dos, así estaba su fuerza.

* * *

Usted tiene tres nuevos mensajes en su buzón de entrada

Sesión inciada: e. zick hotmail . com

Nuevo mensaje de : Elena.93 hotmail . com

01 septiembre 2005

Asunto: ¡Zick dime que todo está bien!

 _No lo mires, sólo volviste por el archivo que olvidaste para la escuela… no más ni menos._

Elena te ha enviado un mensaje (1) – La notificación tintineaba.

 _Ella está en línea ahora, debo… yo… perdóname, por favor, olvídame._

Elena te ha enviado un mensaje (2) - _Adiós Elena, mi Elena._

Usted ha cerrado sesión.

* * *

Zick comía tranquilamente en una banca de su escuela, cuando de pronto una sombra se sentó a su lado.

\- ¡Hola Zick! ¡Linda mañana!

\- Hola Annie. –Contestó el ex-domador sin mucho afán.

\- Oye Elena hablo anoche conmigo, ella preguntaba si tu podrías…

\- ¡Dile que estoy bien! Nos vemos. –Zick respondió tajantemente y se fue.

* * *

05 Septiembre 2005, Sistema respiratorio. - Escribió Zick en su cuaderno. Estaba a punto de comenzar con su ensayo cuando su madre entró por la puerta.

\- ¿Todo bien hijo?

-Si madre, ¿Por qué no debería?

\- Bueno, dos amigos tuyos vinieron a verte y no quisiste recibirlos y hasta me hiciste mentir.

\- No tengo ganas de verlos.

\- ¿Es por Elena? Hijo, mira…

\- No todo se trata de ella mamá, es sólo que tengo que terminar mi ensayo, es todo.

\- De acuerdo. Te dejaré trabajar. Por cierto, los del sistema de teléfono encontraron la falla, eran unos cables troceados, de seguro fueron los monstruos,tuvieron que cambiar la línea.

\- Esta bien mamá. – Greta suspiro y cerró la puerta. ¡Sí tan sólo su hijo no hubiera quedado sólo de nuevo!

* * *

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Zick despertó. Estaba sudado y sentía un gran y punzante dolor en su abdomen… de nuevo… de nuevo era ese día… ese día que lo había arruinado todo para siempre, el que marcaba su antes y después… el que lo había alejado de ella. Se sentó con dificultad en su cama y miró con recelo el calendario. ¡Ya hace cinco años!

Bajó desganadamente a la cocina, donde, cómo de costumbre, sus padres, Timothy y los monstruos tomaban el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días Zick!

\- Hola mamá.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Bien papá.

\- ¿Pudiste terminar tu proyecto anoche? La última vez que mire el reloj eran la 1 am y aun no te dormias.

\- Sí Timothy, pero es el proyecto final debía terminarlo.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡La graduación está cerca! ¿Ya te dieron fecha?

\- No aun no mamá, cuando la sepa te lo dire.

\- ¡Por cierto hijo tenemos que ver preparatorias! Creo que la mejor es la de…

\- No es necesario… no iré a la preparatoria.

\- Zick, habíamos acordado que continuarias con tus estudios humanos.

\- ¿Mamá cómo voy a hacerlo luciendo así?

\- Ya te dijimos, podemos mudarnos y decir que te promovieron de año y…

\- Papá, nadie lo creerá, soy un chico de quince años con apariencia de diez. ¡Ya no saldré a ninguna parte! ¿Qué no ven cómo me miran los demás? ¡Soy un fenómeno! ¡Tu pudiste quedarte en casa cuando estabas miniaturizado, bien, yo pido lo mismo!

\- ¡Eso fue porque yo no tuve opción! ¡Zick debes continuar con tu vida! ¡Te lo digo, vivirás por siglos!

\- ( _Sí padre… pero ella no…_ ) ¡Pues yo quiero vivir ya, pero… ya lo acepte… no podré, así que aquí me quedaré hasta que todo pase!

\- ¡Bien ya tranquilos los dos! ¿Por qué no un punto intermedio? Estudia la preparatoria en línea, así, cuando vuelvas a crecer, ya podrás estudiar la carrera que quieras. – Greta aligeró la fuerte tensión entre su hijo y esposo.

\- De acuerdo… será así. –Zick se levantó de su asiento y salió hacia la escuela.

Sí tan sólo ellos supieran.

...

* * *

\- Luego pasaron a la sala y mi papá les enseño esa horrible foto, ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¡Claro que sí! – Zick se atacó de la risa – Fue la foto que nos tomaron cuando terminamos el quinto año, y… ¡Salías haciendo biscos! – El domador sufrió un ataque de risa.

\- ¡Cómo detesto esa foto! ¡Qué bueno que se perdió en mi última mudanza! – Elena se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia el baño de su cuarto. - ¡Trata de no ahogarte mientras me ducho! ¡Son casi la 1 ya termina y vete!

\- Sí, sí. Te juro que ahorraré para una computadora. – _Espera un momento… en mi correo yo la tengo guardada… sí, la tenía para ponerla de perfil y para hacerla enojar. ¿Cuál era la contraseña?... ¡Ya la recordé!_

 _-_ ¿Qué hacer Zick? – Preguntó su amigo el bombo.

\- ¡Planeo bullying, mucho bullying! – Una sonrisa maligna se formo en el rostro del domador, que poco a poco, fue cambiando por una de curiosidad. Al abrir su correo, había muchos mensajes, - _¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Elena me escribía a este correo._ – Por mera curiosidad contenida, el chico abrió los mensajes y leeyó su contenido. Conforme avanzaba su lectura, sus ojos lagrimeaban más. - _¡Siempre supe que te haría sufrir, pero nunca tanto! ¡Fui un egoísta! ¡Perdóname!_

\- ¡Sabes ahora que lo recuerdo tu también salías mal en esa foto! – Elena dijo desde el baño aun. -¡El flash te dio directo y prácticmante eras un fantasma! ¿Recuerdas?-Unos sollozos fueron su única respuesta. ¿Zick?

\- ¡Perdóname por favor!- Zick la abrazó en cuanto vio a su amiga.

\- ¿Pero qué paso? ¿Quién murió? – Elena miró a Bombo.

\- ¡Mi no tener idea, Zick sólo recordar su vieja contraseña!

 _Ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, jamás te dejaré ir._

Un pequeña notificación apareció en la pantalla: No tiene mensajes sin leer.


	16. Ocaso memorable

Ocaso memorable

-¡Hasta mi aliento!... ¡Te amaré hasta mi último aliento! – El novio no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras intentaba repasar el escrito que había escrito para su novia.

\- ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? ¡Lo harás bien , a ella le gustará! – Timothy dijo sin mucha paciencia.

\- ¡No puedo calmarme sólo me casaré una vez en la vida! ¡Ella se merece lo mejor, no puedo echarlo a perder! ¡Este debe ser el mejor día de su vida entera!

\- ¡Y lo será Jeremy, pero debes calmarte un poco o la dejarás viuda antes de tiempo!

\- Zick tiene razón, ¡Ya no estás para estas emociones fuertes! – Zob rio fuertemente hasta que se cruzó con la firme mirada molesta de Jeremy.

\- ¿Todo listo? La novia ya tiene diez minutos esperando y comienza a verse molesta.

\- ¡E...Elena te ves… woo! – Fue lo único que el domador pudo formular. Su amiga se veía radiante con su vestido azul y un tocado de flores que Greta le había hecho.

\- ¡Soy la madrina principal, debo verme bien! Aunque… tu tampoco te vez mal.

\- ¡No es momento de romances juveniles! ¡Mi dulce Missy espera! – Interrumpiendo las miradas nerviosas de los jóvenes adultos, el tutor salió decidido hacia el pequeño altar que estaba en el salón principal de la antigua armería. En el, estaban todos sus amigos tutores, todos los clanes de domadores que la pareja conocía. En la entrada, Elena, Lay y Lardine esperaban para entrar con la novia. En el frente estaba Jeremy en compañía de Zick y Timothy. La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar con la orquesta que los monstruos del oasis Barrymore habían formado.

Finalmente, Marilys llegó hacia donde estaba Jeremy. El ministro era un tutor ya anciano, pero veterano de guerra de alto rango.

-Estamos…reunidos…aquí…para…celebrar la…unión… de…los…tutores…Jeremy…Joth…. Y …Marilys-Miss… en…matrimonio…

\- Ministro, antes de que continúe, me gustaría leer un escrito a mi prometida.

\- A…delante. – Dijo el ministro entre inhalaciones.

\- Bien… este poema es para ti, bueno, obviamente sí no para quien más. – El tutor reía nerviosamente.

\- ¡Oh no ya comenzó a hablar sin sentido de nuevo! ¿Por qué no le ayudas? – Elena susurró a Zick.

\- ¿Yo? Sabes que detesto hablar en público.

\- ¡Eres su padrino, ayúdalo!

\- De acuerdo…- Aceptó a regañadientes. – Pero me debes una. – El domador se acercó a Jeremy que seguía riendo nerviosamente. - ¿Jeremy, me permitirías leer el poema por ti?

\- Sí.. si creo.. creo que es más adecuado… ¡Pero no vayas a detenerte por nada del mundo!

\- Bien de acuerdo… aquí vamos. "Jamás en mi vida soñé, con llegar a merecer, una persona tan bella y fuerte que me complemente como tú. ¡Estaba tan sólo e incompleto hasta que llegaste tú, nos conocimos siento tan jóvenes, tan torpes, tan llenos de sueños y planes, tan solos, que jamás vislumbre lo que estaba sintiendo por ti…

Marilys y Jeremy se miraban dulcemente el uno al otro mientras Zick leía la carta, aunque comenzó leyendo con desgano, conforme iba avanzando en su lectura, so voz iba tomando la entonación de lo que decía.

Elena desde abajo veía con ternura al lector. Mientras el domador continuaba con su lectura, una pared explotó tras de ellos, una horda de gorkas entraron y comenzaron a atacar a los presentes, sin embargo, ni los tutores, ni el ministro ni el domador y a guardiana, parecieron enterarse de la batalla que se realizaba tras de ellos, la carta los tenía realmente absortos.

-"Poco a poco, y sin que yo lo quisiera, comenzaste a ser especial e indispensable en mi vida, pero ya me conoces, soy tan obstinado mi dulce doncella, que quise resistirme por años a lo que ya estaba destinado a sentir por ti. Pero ese día, al estar al borde de la muerte, me di cuenta de lo triste e insignificante que sería mi vida si yo llegará a perderte. Con esa determinación, te pido que compartamos el resto de nuestras vidas, sé mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amor, mi todo. ¡Haz hecho lo que nadie en el mundo pudo… llegar al fondo de mi corazón, sólo tu sabes quien soy yo y aun así, decidiste amarme…"- Marilys rio un poco mientras Jeremy le limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Porque finalmente me he decidido a estar completo. ¡ Oh mi amada Marilys-Miss, te amaré hasta mi último aliento! – Jeremy completó.

\- ¡Oh mi Jeremy yo también te amo! – La tutora se lanzó a los brazos de su amado mientras se fundieron en un tierno beso.

\- Yo… Los declaro… marido…y… mujer.

Zick bajó del altar y miro a Elena que aun se limpiaba los ojos y se miraron tiernamente, tal cual, ellos fueran la pareja de la celebración. La batalla tras ellos se terminó, y la bella escena nupcial, se pinto con el anaranjado ocaso que se veía desde la inexistente pared.


	17. ¿Para qué?

¿Para qué?

Ella siempre fue una persona fuerte… ¿Para qué más dolor?

Ella nunca hizo nada malo a nadie…. ¿Para qué todos se ensañaron con ella? ¿Para qué todos le hicieron tanto daño? Incluido yo.

Ella siempre estuvo ahí para mí, incluso cuando podía ser peligroso y perjudicial para ella, y, sin embargo, cuando se trata ahora de que sea yo quien la apoye… no puedo estar ahí para ella. ¿Para qué tanto amor si no puedo dárselo?

¡Simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza cómo una persona cómo ella pueda estar pasando por todo esto al mismo tiempo! ¡Estoy furioso! ¡Furioso con todos! ¡Furioso con Terence por convencerme de salir a cazar monstruos ese día, furioso con mi padre por no haberme detenido, furioso con el monstruo que succiono de mí, toda mi Energía Dom llevándose con ella mi matrimonio, mi hijo, mi Juventud, mis padres, mi vida…

¡Furioso con los tutores máximos por ser tan duros e incomprensibles, porque siempre piensan en reglas y no en los sentimientos! ¡Furioso con el destino mismo! ¡Sus suegros, sus segundos padres, nuestro pequeño con un asma incontrolable y ahora… lo que nos faltaba… sus padres, muertos en un accidente! ¿Por qué la vida es tan maldita con ella?

¡Y yo aquí escondido como un inútil! ¡Pese a todo el daño que me hizo, jamás escuche de ella un solo reproche! ¡La persona que tenía más derecho a estar enojada y odiarme no me da ni un solo reproche! ¿Cómo pudo pensar en hacerme ropa a mi medida para que estuviera cómodo, en vez de enojarse por arruinarle la vida! ¡Cómo podré seguir con esta noche solo viéndola de lejos llorar sobre la urna de sus padres! ¡Mi pequeña ha quedado sola!

¡Pero ya no más!... ¡Hoy las cosas van a cambiar para siempre! ¡Sufrirás un poco más, pero está en verdad será la última vez! Te amo con todo mi corazón, y creo que lo he hecho desde siempre, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro, pero no te merezco…

"Te doy la espalda, porque la vergüenza es mayor al amor que siento por ti"

Greta estaba llorando recargada en su cama y el suelo, cuando escucho un pequeño sonido detrás de ella, el cual fue fácil de percibir debido a que no había nadie más en casa.

-¡Zob! – La imagen que vio tras ella la horrorizo por completo, su pequeño esposo estaba por caer desde lo alto de la escalera. - ¡Zob pero qué estabas a punto de hacer tu gran estúpido! – Ella lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrazo en su rostro suavemente.

\- Yo… no era lo que parecía, yo sólo iba a irme, ¡Lo juro!

\- ¿Sólo ibas a irte? ¿Y qué iba a pasar conmigo después? ¿Qué se solucionaba contigo yéndote?

\- Qué tu… tu ibas a poder rehacer tu vida con alguien que si te mereciera. Alguien adecuado para alguien cómo tú, sí es que existe alguien lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

\- Zob, yo no quiero a alguien "lo suficientemente bueno para mí", a quien tengo en mis manos en este momento, es todo lo que necesito, ni a ningún otro.

\- ¡Greta qué no lo entiendes! ¡Yo ya no puedo ser más tu esposo, ni siquiera puedo trabajar para ustedes o siquiera mi hijo podrá verme, tendrás que educarlo sola! ¡Estás decidiendo enviudar fielmente a los 29 años! ¿Cómo no puedes siquiera estar enojada conmigo?

\- ¡Porque soy tu esposa y no sólo en las buenas, en todo momento, y sobre todo ahora! ¡Me necesitas y yo a ti! No quiero a alguien que nos mantenga, te quiero a ti Zobedja Zick a mi lado, aunque sea en esta forma, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin volver a verte… eso sí me mataría, no me hagas eso.

\- ¡Perdóname por favor amor mío!

\- Ya lo hice Zob, tú no te das cuenta, pero estoy consciente de todo lo que tu perdiste, ¿Cómo iba yo a ser dura contigo cuando todos ya te habían reprochado ya lo suficiente? Sé perfectamente que ya estás pagando tus propios errores. Mi deber y el tuyo, es permanecer juntos, y así será, al menos por mi parte.

\- ¡Y por la mía, te lo juro!

Nunca sabré que hice en mi vida anterior, cómo para merecerme a una mujer cómo Greta Barrymore. Ese día prometí jamás la dejaría ir y que la amaría profundamente por siempre. Estoy consciente de que ella vivirá mucho menos que yo, pero a la vez no, el día que ella se vaya, me iré instantáneamente con ella. Recibimos la noticia de que Zick sería dado de alta al día siguiente del hospital, así que, con renovadas fuerzas, hicimos juntos una pequeña casa de muñecas, el lugar donde pasaría los próximos siete años, en nuestros pequeños encuentros secretos. ¡Cómo una sola persona puede hacer que todo valga la pena!


	18. Quebrantamiento

Quebrantamiento

Un día más comenzaba para los estudiantes de la universidad de Wunderville, los estudiantes se reintegraban a sus clases luego de un pequeño periodo vacacional. Todo era calma y optimismo entre los alumnos, para todos excepto para cierto domador estudiante de geología que aún no tenía computadora propia y había olvidado por completo que tenía que entregar ese día el 60% de su proyecto final ¡Sí, era un día cómo ningún otro!

\- ¡No puedo creer que tuviéramos dos semanas libres en las que podías haber terminado el proyecto perfectamente, y decides comenzarlo faltando solamente tres horas! ¡Ah, pero para jugar domino con mi padre sí te diste el tiempo!

\- ¡Creí que mi mamá se había quedado en casa! –murmuró el peliazul con enfado.

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a la dueña de la computadora?

\- ¡Qué eres la mejor amiga en todo el universo! – La falsa sonrisa de Zick le cubrió el rostro.

\- Sé que eres nuevo en esto del mundo adulto, pero debes aprender a ser más responsable. –Unos golpes fuertes en la puerta del dormitorio interrumpieron el sermón de la chica. Elena se dirigió a su puerta y la abrió, rebelando a sus dos amigos con expresión de sorpresa.

\- ¡Elena! ¡Te tenemos la noticia del siglo! – Le dijo Jenny con determinación.

\- Espera Jen, deja que se siente, esto podría afectarla demasiado.

\- ¡Créanme chicos no hay nada con lo que puedan afectarme! ¿Qué hizo ahora Samantha?

\- ¡Ella nada!

\- ¡Anton regreso de Londres! – Dijeron el par al unísono. Después de esa declaración, la guardiana cayo de golpe a su sillón, la empatía del domador no pudo permitirle continuar con la celebración de haber terminado con su proyecto a tiempo.

\- ¿El regresó?

\- ¡Sí lo vi desempacando sus cosas, tu sabes que es mi vecino de al lado!

\- ¡Es verdad yo también lo vi! ¿Crees que venga a buscarte? ¿Quedaron en que hablarían cuando volvieran no?

\- Ehm… sí, pero eso fue hace algún tiempo y antes de que él me dejará a mí, así que si no viene no me importa – Elena fingió indiferencia.

\- ¿Anton? ¿Quién es… ese… sujeto?

\- ¡El exnovio de Elena! – Contestó el chico.

\- ¡Sí su historia es tan tierna! – Suspiro Jenny mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón donde Elena estaba sentada.

\- ¡Historia que a nadie le interesa, Zick está muy ocupado terminando su proyecto no lo interrumpan!

\- No Elena, acabo de terminar, ¿Por qué no dejas que los chicos me cuenten "tu historia de tierno amor"? ¡Ya que tú nunca lo hiciste!

\- Porque todo fue una pérdida de tiempo y no fue nada importante, ahora chicos Zick debe terminar su proyecto, los veo después. –Elena literalmente saco a sus amigos a empujones. Al cerrar la puerta, no necesito de empatía para sentir la furia de su amigo, su expresión lo decía todo. - ¿Y terminaste el proyecto? – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya me quieres lejos para poder arreglarte para tu gran reencuentro?

\- ¿De qué reencuentro hablas? ¡No pretendo volver a verlo y mucho menos regresar con él!

\- ¡Está bien, no me digas nada, lo entiendo todo! ¡Ya terminé no te molesto más, adiós! – Zick tomo sus cosas y se fue azotando la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¡Oh celos de amor adolescente! ¡No hay nada mejor para comenzar el día! – Bombolo dijo con sarcasmo, ganando una mirada de molestia de su guardiana.

Zick camino hacia su dormitorio completamente molesto. La sola idea de imaginarse a Elena tomada de la mano de ese tipo le hacía hervir la sangre, mucho menos querría imaginar o saber sí es que ellos ya se habían besado. Al momento de renunciar a ella, él sabía que reharía su vida, pero el hecho de enterarse era lo que no soportaba. Aunque ella intento mostrar indiferencia hacia la situación, la empatía y telepatía de Zick la delataron sobre los nervios que en realidad sentía.

 _¿Y si sigue sintiendo algo por ese tipo? ¡Ella ni siquiera logra verme cómo a un adulto maduro! ¡Lo sé fue mi maldita culpa por dejar que se fuera, pero igual no era una invitación a que fuera a salir con un tipo! ¿Digo que no tenía otras cosas en que pensar? ¿Será un guardián? ¡Ella siempre se entendió bien con ellos! ¿O tal vez otro domador? No ella no… bueno, en el email decía que seguía estudiando aquí…_

Zick fue obligado a salir de sus pensamientos al chocar de frente con un chico, tirando todo el equipaje que llevaba consigo, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, no vi por donde iba!

\- No te preocupes amigo, creo que iba igual de distraído que tú. – El chico comenzó a levantarse mientras Zick levantaba todas sus cosas.

\- ¡Wow son muchas flores!

\- Sí, estoy intentando disculparme con mi novia.

\- ¿Pelearon muy fuerte?

\- Algo así. Fue hace cómo un año, estábamos en una cita y al besarme ella me cambio el nombre.

\- Oh… eso es…

\- Sí lo sé, y pues nos distanciamos un poco, pero volví para acercarnos de nuevo.

\- ¡Ojalá tengas suerte, las chicas son muy rencorosas a veces, yo también tuve un distanciamiento con la mía y estoy trabajando en arreglar las cosas con ella!

\- Sé a lo que te refieres, mi novia es muy mal humarada cuando quiere, y aunque ella sea la que comenzó, siempre tenía que ser yo quien pidiera disculpas.

\- ¡Te entiendo completamente! – Rio un poco el domador- Pero con todo y su carácter.

\- ¡Lo sé no se puede vivir sin ellas! Fue un año de distancia, intente comunicarme con ella de nuevo, ella es muy especial para mí. – De la mochila del chico cayó un dombox - ¡Oh esto es mío gracias! - Intento ocultar rápidamente.

\- ¡Eres un domador!

\- ¿Qué tu sabes…?

\- Sí, yo también, ¡Es genial conocer a otro! – Zick sonrió entusiasta.

\- ¡Lo sé, qué curiosa forma de conocernos!

\- Ya se, oye, si no puedes con todo esto, puedo ayudarte a llevarlo, después de todo yo rompí tu maleta.

\- ¡Gracias! ¡Es muy amable de tu parte! Quiero ir a verla, antes que nada.

\- ¡Con gusto te acompaño! – Aunque nunca había visto al joven domador, había algo en él que inspiraba mucha confianza en Zick.

\- Sí quieres ayudarme, ayúdame con esto. – El joven le dio a Zick un papel.

\- ¿Un poema?

\- ¡Ayúdame a corregirlo por favor!

\- No soy el mejor en esto, pero haré mi mejor intento. – Mientras caminaban Zick apuntaba cosas que sabía que a las chicas les gustaban que les dijeran, pese a nunca haber tenido novia, su sentido de empatía y el que siempre sabía lo que pensaban ayudaba en esto.

\- ¡Listo aquí tienes! ¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? – Zick le entregó el poema al chico.

\- ¡Muchas gracias a ella le encantará, está mucho mejor que el mío!

Zick no podía dar crédito a lo que él veía. El otro domador se dio la vuelta y toco la puerta, la cual fue abierta por su mejor amiga, aún más sorprendida por ver a ambos en la puerta.

\- ¿Anton?

\- ¡Elena me da mucho gusto volver a verte! – El domador la estiro hacia sus brazos.

La quijada de Zick cayó directamente al suelo, mientras se maldecía esa mala costumbre que tiene por ayudar a los demás. ¡Sí que la vida podía ser irónica!


	19. Relatos de ensueño

Relatos de ensueño

-Siempre pensé en ella y yo como en un equipo perfecto, el justo complemento, ella el cerebro, yo la fuerza, ella la astucia, yo la agilidad, ella la estrategia y yo el poder, ella la necedad y yo…-Un par de risas se comenzaron a escuchar.

-¿Necedad? Se llama persistencia querido.

\- ¡Da lo mismo! Ese día lo recuerdo muy bien, por que termino por reafirmar eso que ya sabía sobre nosotros.

* * *

Muchos enfermos corrían de un lado por el pasillo del hospital, buscando en donde pudieran esconderse. Una mujer vestida con su uniforme de doctora intentaba correr tras ellos para detenerlos, pero su ya enorme vientre de embarazo se lo impedía.

-¡Por favor traten de calmarse! La situación ya está siendo controlada, pero necesitamos que vayan al área de resguardo.

-¡De ninguna manera volveremos a donde están esas creaturas Doctora Patata! ¡Le lanzaron una especie de rayo a mi esposo y ahora está todo congelado! – La mujer gritaba, aumentando la histeria colectiva.

\- ¡Sí / Es verdad yo también los vi/ Llamen a las autoridades! – Se escuchaban de las voces del fondo.

\- Ya fueron llamados los especialistas, y se están encargando de la situación, si me acompañan irán a una zona donde estarán libres de todo peligro.

Con más calma entre los pacientes, Elena fue capaz de guiarlos hacia la zona de protección, conforme iba avanzando, veía con dolor todos los daños de su recién inaugurada clínica. - _¡Vaya Bomba y aun no termino de pagar el edificio!_ – Pensó la guardiana para sí misma.

Luego de unos momentos de incertidumbre, el grupo logró llegar a donde estaba el resto de los pacientes, Elena se puso al frente para dar las instrucciones correspondientes.

-¡Ven, se los dije, aquí estarán seguros y nada les podrá pasar! – La pared tras de ella explotó, permitiendo el paso de una manada de bonz come todo, que comenzó a atacar a la gente. - ¡Por qué siempre me contradicen todos! – Gritó Elena desesperada. - ¡Todos hacia aquella pared! – Elena comenzó a dirigir a la gente hacia atrás tratando de protegerla. De pronto, un destello de luz blanca cruzó de la puerta hacía uno de los bonz.

\- ¡Ya era hora de que aparecieras!

\- ¿Sabes? La gente normal comenzaría con un "gracias". –Un bonz intento morder a Zick, pero este logro girar y esquivar el golpe. La guardiana abrió la bolsa que cargaba y comenzó a lanzarle a su marido unos domboxes vacíos, que, tras luego de enfrentarse a cada creatura, los iba enlatando, hasta que acabo con todos.

-¿Están todos bien?

\- ¡Es suficiente gente loca! ¡Yo me largo de aquí! ¡Los denunciaré a todos! – Un tipo de entre la multitud comenzó a alterar a los demás.

Zick comenzó a desesperarse del barullo de las personas, saco de su bolsillo un aparato parecido a un aromatizante, oprimió el botón, y lo apunto hacia las personas, haciendo que todas quedaran en trance.

-¡Ya era hora de que se calmaran! No se cuanto tiempo tome, pero cuando vuelvan a la normalidad, ya no recordarán nada.

\- ¡Podría haberse evitado sí hubieras llegado antes!

\- Lo siento amor pero estaba al otro lado de la ciudad!¡Llegué tan pronto cómo pude!

\- ¡Lo sé, pero un momento más y…! – Elena dio un gritó de dolor que la hizo ponerse de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¡No me digas que…!

\- Aha… ¡Será ahora!

\- No puede ser ya, no cuando acabo de poner en trance a todos.

\- ¡Lo siento por ser imprudente! – Gritó la guardiana a su esposo mientras este le ayudaba a acostarse en una de las camillas.

\- ¿Lo bueno es que ya estamos en un hospital no?

\- ¡Sí… en uno sin doctores!

\- Estás tú y eso cuenta… je… bueno…yo…

\- Zick necesitas calmarte… ahora solo estamos nosotros y necesito tu ayuda… ¡Ya! –Elena hablaba con dificultad entre una contracción y otra. – Es sólo solo otra de nuestras misiones de equipo, la mejor de todas. ¡Ya hemos hecho cosas importantes antes! ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Sí, pero en ninguna de ellas me convertía en padre! ¡Soy sólo un domador- geólogo! ¡No sé nada sobre traer bebés al mundo!

\- ¡Pudiste traerlo así que termina el trabajo! – Dijo Elena ya sin paciencia hacia el futuro padre. – Según mis cálculos, sólo me quedan unos diez minutos.

\- ¡De acuerdo, lo haremos bien! – Dijo el domador con determinación.

\- ¡Zick vine tan pronto leí tu mensaje…! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

\- ¡Teddy que bueno que estás aquí! ¡Olvida lo de los bonz, ayúdame, Elena esta por tener al bebé!

\- Oh no… eso sí que no… yo no soy partera, y menos de… ¡Jamás es un rotundo no!

\- Entiendo Teddy, no puedo obligarte a nada ¿Podría al menos pedirte un favor. –Dijo la pelirroja aun entre contracciones y con la mayor calma del mundo.

\- Supongo.

\- Acércate un poco amigo. –El rubio se acerco hasta donde estaba su amiga y se inclinó hacia ella.

\- Muy bien, aquí estoy.

\- Gracias. ¡Sí no ayudas a Zick te juro que cuando termine acabaré contigo con mis propias manos! – Elena comenzó a ahorcar al domador con las manos.

\- ¡Zick ayuda!...¡De acuerdo pero ya suéltame! – Elena se calmo y soltó a Teddy. – Pero te advierto que no se nada sobre esto.

\- Sólo deberán seguir mis…instrucciones… tenemos cinco minutos aproximadamente. ¿Cómo se ve Zick?

\- Cómo que tienes razón.

\- Bien, primero que nada, esterilícense, todo lo necesario esta en la habitación de a lado. Traigan el instrumental medico y las cobijas para recibirlo. ¡Muévanse!

Los domadores salieron de su trance y se dirigieron corriendo hacia la habitación de junto. Luego de seguir los procedimientos de limpieza, Zick y Teddy tomaron sus puestos para recibir al próximo miembro del clan Zick. Su cabello azul comenzó a ser visible, provocando un casi desmayo al amigo de sus padres. Tras veinte eternos minutos para el trío, un pequeño llanto lleno la habitación. Después de la limpieza adecuada, el bebé fue colocado en los brazos de su exhausta madre.

-¡Es una niña Elena! ¡Es una hermosa niña! ¡Mira tiene mi cabello! ¡Tiene tus hermosos ojos y esa sin dudas es tu nariz de patata!

\- ¡Es la pequeña más hermosa que haya visto! – Dijo Elena con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Sí… es hermosa. – Dijo Teddy segundos antes de desmayarse.

* * *

-¡Y esa fue la historia del día en que nació nuestra pequeña Zora! Miren las fotos. –El domador puso en las manos de sus hijos el álbum familiar.

\- Estabas muy pequeña, ¿Cómo es que estabas en la panza de mamá? ¡te comieron como Bombo come mis zapatos! – Dijo el pequeño que estaba en el regazo de Elena.

\- ¡No torpe, mamá estaba embarazada!

\- ¡Habia olvidado lo gracioso que se veía Teddy desmayado! – Tras el comentario de Elena, todo el oasis Barrymore estalló en risas.


	20. Secreto

Secreto

(Escuchar la canción "First Kiss de Alexander Rybak)

Tres de la mañana, una taza de café a medio tomar, y un poema que debía terminar para la clase de primera hora, sí, no era un panorama muy alentador para Elena, no podía concentrarse, era la peor semana del semestre, ¡La temible semana de parciales!

Con gran determinación, Elena tomo su hoja y preparo sus lápices para escribir.

-¡Condenado concurso de poesía al que me obligaron a entrar! ¡No tengo la menor idea de lo que debo escribir! ¡Tengo quince años! ¿Qué tanto puedo saber de la vida?

Mientras la chica aun se quejaba mentalmente, tomo su celular y puso una lista de reproducción aleatoria, le gustaba conocer todo tipo de música.

De pronto, comenzó a prestar atención que escuchaba y de pronto vino a su mente… Zick, de nuevo él… ya se había prometido a sí misma tras el último mensaje que él ya no respondió. Aunque fuera él, el mensaje había quedado claro y no lo intentaría de nuevo.

- _¿La preparatoria será tan difícil para él cómo lo es para mi? ¿Habrá tenido más amigos después de que me fui? Tal vez logró recuperar su Dom y por eso ya no quiso saber más de mi…_ -Mientras seguía escuchando la canción una pregunta inundo su mente - _¿Y si ya tuvo una novia? Tenemos quince años sí yo si… él también debe, no es cómo si estuviera encerrado en casa todo el tiempo. ¿Sí, sí? ¿Cómo será ella? ¡Domadora de seguro! Una tan linda cómo Lay Mamery… -_ Él no era feo y ahora debe serlo menos.. ¡Claro que tiene novia!

¡Pero a mí no me interesa en absoluto! Yo también encontraré un buen chico, ¡Uno lindo, inteligente, fiel y que no me haga a un lado de su vida _!_

-¡Elena ya son las 3 a.m. guarda silencio! – Su madre gritó desde su habitación.

\- Lo siento mamá.

Elena se calmo y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

"Pero hay una cosa que no me perdí, tu primer beso"

Las mejillas de la guardiana se tiñeron ante el recuerdo de aquel campamento en el que Zick le ganó tramposamente con aquel beso en la mejilla. Aunque odiase admitirlo, aquel torpe beso, le había hecho sentir más que los más maduros de su novio y eso era algo que siempre iba a odiar. ¿Por qué cuando estaban más conectados que nunca, tenían que ascender a su padre en el trabajo? Y la mayor de sus interrogantes, ¿Por qué rayos no podía olvidarse del domador y continuar si el podía hacerlo perfectamente.

"Aunque el tiempo seguirá, y las estaciones cambiarán, siempre pensaré en nuestro primer beso"

Y eso lo detestaba más que nunca, para ese punto, la guardiana había tenido que resignarse que efectivamente, se había enamorado de su mejor amigo, pero también había entendido que el ya no la quería más en su vida… por lo siguiente tenía que olvidarlo. ¡Cómo sí fuera tan fácil! ¡Esos dos años que paso a su lado son los que más la han hecho feliz en su vida, y el antes y el después de la misma…pero no son más que recuerdos. ¿Cómo poder sacar toda esa presión y tristeza de su pecho?

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Una carta sin destinatario! Escribiré una carta donde me desahogue, pero jamás la enviaré, así podré por fin continuar.

Realmente inspirada, la joven tomo un lápiz y escribió todo lo que su corazón le decía, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, ¡Cómo detestaba sentirse tan vulnerable!

Pero finalmente, esta sería la última vez que invertiría tanto tiempo en pensar en él. Luego de un par de horas y sintiéndose más confortada, Elena terminó la carta y un breve poema para entregar en clase de literatura.

-¡Bien me siento mucho mejor! Fue cómo sí hubiera hablado con él. ¡Cinco cuarenta! Debo comenzar a arreglarme o llegaré tarde. – Elena tomó la foto que tenía en su escritorio con su mejor amigo, la saco de su marco y la puso en un cajón. Tomo una hoja de papel y la guardo en su mochila y se dirigió al baño. Bombolo le dio los buenos días con una dulce sonrisa, mientras se iba corriendo en la escuela. El bombo se despidió por ella por la ventana. Un papel que caía de la mesa de la guardiana llamó la atención del infante. "Poema para la clase" tenía escrito cómo título. El pequeño lo devoro en un segundo.


	21. Tácticas de persuasión

Tácticas de persuasión

\- Nombre del hueso largo que se encuentra en la parte superior del muslo

-Fémur, ¿En qué era comenzó la vida en la Tierra?

\- Precámbrico. Nombre del músculo que hace que una extremidad se de vuelta hacia arriba

\- supinador. ¿Durante qué periodo se formaron los continentes?

\- Triásico.

\- ¿Oye qué tal si descansamos un poco? Dos horas de preguntas maratónicas ya debió dejarnos más que preparados para nuestros exámenes – La pelirroja se estiraba y tomaba agua de su termo.

-¡Esa idea tuya de que uno hiciera preguntas de los libros del otro es muy buena, aunque ahora siento que mi cerebro tiene demasiada información!

\- ¡Lo sé, y el mío no sólo de la escuela, en la mañana fui a la ciudad suspendida, quiere que de un curso de introducción a los pequeños guardianes! ¿No es genial?

\- ¡Genial! De vez en cuando iré a verte cómo maestra, a ver si a ellos sí les tienes paciencia.

\- ¡Qué gracioso, pues claro que sí, ellos no son cómo tú! – Elena le lanzó un cojín al rostro del domador. – Y hablando sobre personas que ponen a prueba mi paciencia, ¡Adivina a quien me encontré ahí!

\- Ni idea, aun no los conozco bien.

\- No pero a este sí que lo conoces, Teddy Thaur, estaba de visita, parece que el guiará a los domadores, ¡Pobrecillos!

\- Ah… ¿Y te saludo? – Zick comenzaba a sonar molesto.

\- Sí, claro, con sus típicas tonterías.

Gracias a su poder, Zick pudo leer en la mente de Elena el recuerdo de esa mañana, donde Teddy se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a coquetearle. A veces su poder de empatía le impresionaba, ya que incluso podía sentir lo que Teddy sintió, lo cual, no le gusto en absoluto.

-Típicas tonterías… ¿Y qué opinas de él?

\- Pues nada, supongo.

\- ¿Supones?

\- Sí, no se. Solía ser muy molesto conmigo cuando niños pero ahora es distinto.

\- ¿Qué tiene de "distinto"?

\- ¡No lo sé Zick, supongo que es más maduro que antes! Ya no me molesta tanto, e incluso pudimos platicar un rato, quedamos en ver cuando saldríamos. – Dijo Elena de lo más casual.

\- ¡¿Vas a salir con él?!

\- No sólo yo, también te invito a ti, y probablemente a Lay también, rayos, sí no te conociera, creería que estás…

\- ¡Muy retrasado, tienes razón, debo irme!

\- ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

\- Tengo que terminar un proyecto final sobre fósiles.

\- Zick, debes estar bromeando, esta noche es el estreno de la película de Ghosto, iríamos, ¿Recuerdas?

\- ¡Lo olvide por completo! ¡Lo siento Elena, pero es la única noche que Alice estará en la ciudad antes de la entrega!

\- ¿Alice? ¿Y es… ella quién es?

\- Mi compañera de proyecto, nada importante. –Zick imitó la indiferencia previa de su amiga, y rio maliciosamente ante el juego invertido.

\- ¡Ezekiel Zick no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Esperamos esa premiere desde que éramos niños y batalle horrores para conseguir estas entradas!

\- ¡Ya fue por nombre completo, Bombolo, lo mejor será que nosotros ir! –El Bombo mayor susurró al pequeño.

\- ¡No, yo quiero ver quién gana!

\- ¡Sólo las conseguiste estafando a tus amigos!  
\- ¡No es verdad, trabaje por ellas!

\- ¡Elena no exageres necesito terminar mi trabajo!  
\- ¡No es exageración Zick tu me lo prometiste hubieras dicho que no!

\- ¡No tenía ese proyecto asignado!

\- Bien, haz lo que quieras iré con alguien más. Le diré a Teddy que venga conmigo.

\- ¡Genial, bien por ustedes! ¡Qué se diviertan!

\- ¡Eso haremos no te preocupes! – Elena salió furiosa de su habitación azotando la puerta. Tras unos segundos de comprensión, volvió a entrar aun molesta. - ¡Esta es mi habitación!

\- ¡De todas formas ya me iba! – Zick recogió rápidamente sus cosas, las puso en la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. - ¡Buenas noches Elena!

\- ¡Buenas noches Zick! – Y el domador azotó la puerta también.

\- ¿Quién consideras que ganó Bombo, Zick o Elena?

\- Mi pensar que Teddy.


	22. Usurpador

Usurpador

-¡Eso es lo que es Teddy Thaur! ¡Un usurpador! – El joven susurró para sí mismo.

\- ¿Pasa algo malo Zick?

\- ¿Qué? No, no es nada Alice.

\- Bien, mira ya termine mis reproducciones de fósiles, ¿Qué opinas? Este se basa en la garra de un dinosaurio. – La castaña tomo su fósil y lo mostro efusivamente a la cara del domador, que no le estaba prestando la menor atención.

\- _No… ella no va a ir con él, él siempre la trato mal, y eso de que "Ha madurado" ¡Es Teddy Thaur! ¡Él se va a quedar idiota toda la vida!_

\- ¿Ehm… Zick te sientes bien? Hay algo que definitivamente te esta molestando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Molestarme? ¡Ah mi me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer!

\- ¿Es una chica de lo que estamos hablando? Sí es eso, creo que te puedo comprender mi…

\- No, ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en eso, continuemos con esto. – El domador volvió a a amasar la arcilla que tenía en la mano, que su compañera le había enseñado ya terminada. La chica solo suspiro con resignación.

* * *

\- ¿Qué si me iba a perder esa función? ¡Ja cómo no! ¡Después de que había cancelado a la pobre de Jenny para ir con él! ¡Ah no, el señor domador tenía que ir con su… con su "amiguita"! ¡No sé a quién quiere engañar!. –Elena continuó pintando sus labios.

\- ¡No sé a quien me recuerda!

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Bombolo?

\- Me recuerda a cierta guardiana que conozco que siempre ha tenido miedo de admitir que esta celosa, y no sabe a quién engaña. – Dijo el bombo con la sonrisa más maliciosa que pudo mostrar su rostro.

\- Recuérdame decirle a Teddy que antes de irnos te enlate.

Bombo, que aun seguía ahí, se escondió temerosamente bajo la cama de la habitación, amaba a Elena, pero sabía lo peligroso que se ponía la situación cuando estaba "de mal humor y para nada celosa". De pronto el celular sonó.

\- ¿Teddy? Sí ya estoy lista… no, no te preocupes no vengas hasta acá… que te parece sí nos vemos en la plaza principal, sí, la que da de frente al dormitorio de los chicos, nos vemos ahí en diez. Bien chicos, los veo más tarde, no se terminen mi comida. –Elena tomo su bolso y sonrió con malicia mientras se iba.

\- Aquí va a haber sangre. –Declaró Bombolo, provocando que Bombo volviera a esconderse bajo la cama tan rápido cómo había salido.

* * *

Eran aproximadamente las ocho y media cuando Elena ya estaba en el centro del jardín de la universidad, revisaba el celular en su mano, mientras con disimulo veía hacía atrás al edificio donde ya sabia que cierto domador indigno de mencionar, debía estar con ella.

Desde adentro, la mente de Zick se estaba partiendo en dos, su proyecto final hace rato que ya había pasado a segundo plano, su compañera comenzó a perder la paciencia.

-¡Zick!

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Esta era la última noche que podíamos hacer esto, pero te la pasas rompiendo mis avances!

\- Lo siento Alice, tengo un problema, pero te prometo que ya no destruiré nada. –Dijo el peliazul mucho más tranquilo.

\- ¡Perfecto, porque necesito mucho de tu ayuda con este! – La chica puso en la mano de su compañero el más grande de todos.

El joven lo tomo con sumo cuidado en su mano, hasta que tuvo el des fortunio de voltear hacia la ventana abierta, la que daba al patio principal, siendo testigo de cómo Teddy llego por Elena, ella lo abrazo, se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron hacia la salida del campus.

-Lo hizo… -El domador cerro tan fuertemente el puño que del fósil de arcilla sólo quedaron moronas.

\- ¡El hueso de la creatura marina!

\- ¡Ella lo llevo!

\- ¡Zick! ¿Cómo pudiste?

\- ¡Exactamente! ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Pero que no crea que se saldrá con la suya!

\- ¿Zick a dónde vas?

\- ¿Además de este proyecto tienes algo más que hacer?

\- No, aunque iba a preparar mis maletas para…

\- ¡Perfecto, vámonos! – Zick tomo su chaqueta y su cartera.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- ¡Tenemos una función a la que debemos ir!

* * *

La entrada del cine estaba llena de personas, pero eso no detuvo a Zick para encontrar a la pareja culpable de su disgusto. Dieron sus entradas y pasaron al interior caminando hacía la dulcería.

-¡Van a la dulcería! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

\- ¡Espera deja de arrastrarme a todas partes! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

\- Lo que las personas normales hacen, vamos a ver la película de Ghosto.

\- ¡Odio las películas basadas en comics!

\- ¡Yo pagaré no te preocupes!

\- ¿Y terminarás el proyecto solo?

\- Bien lo prometo. ¡Ahora vamos!

\- ¿Y cómo lo haremos? En taquilla dice agotado. ¿Tienes tu entrada?

\- No, mi entrada ya entro. Espera un momento.

Luego de unos cinco minutos, el domador regreso triunfante.

\- ¿Cómo los conseguís…

\- ¡Eso ahora no importa, aun siguen en la fila! ¡Vamos! - ¡Cómo agradecía Zick su poder de intangibilidad!

* * *

En el área de dulcería, Un domador y una guardiana platicaban y reían mientras se acercaban a ordenar, más atrás y tratando de pasar inadvertidos, otra pareja los seguía torpemente.

-La verdad me sorprendió tu llamada, creí que irías con Zick.

\- No, no tengo que salir con él todo el tiempo. –Respondió fingiendo orgullo – A mí me sorprendió más que te gustara Ghosto.

\- Bueno, hablabas tanto del comic en la armería y después del caso de plagio me dio por leerlo y no es tan malo, bueno es bastante bueno.

\- ¡Lo sé me enamoró desde los ocho años! Tengo los 248 tomos.

\- ¿De verdad? A mí me faltan tres. ¿De dónde los sacaste?

\- Bien, soy una persona habilidosa.

\- ¿De verdad? Bien, tendré que comprobarlo en la función. – El rubio sonrió coquetamente.

\- ¿Qué? – No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Sí, veamos a ver cómo juzgas la trama.

\- ¡Habilidosa! ¿Qué habilidades quiere probar ese maldito?

\- ¿Zick, cómo escuchas de lo que hablan desde aquí?

\- Leo sus labios. ¡Ah, las de la trama!

\- ¡Ja, sí claro, dos jóvenes en un cine!

\- ¿De qué te ríes? ¿A qué se refería?

\- ¿Tengo que explicarte?

\- ¡Ese maldito! Ya van a la sala ¡Vamos!

\- ¿No me compraras nada?

\- ¡Para qué, los perderemos! –

Zick arrastró a Alice hasta adentro de la sala. Pero, para desgracia del domador, las luces ya estaban apagadas.

-¿No los veo y tú?

\- Ni idea.

\- Espera… ya los vi, entraron por el otro lado.- Tropezando con muchas personas y disfrazadas, Zick logro llegar hasta su objetivo, se sentó atrás de la pareja, sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

\- Y a los quince me gradué de guardiana.

\- ¡Wow! Lo hiciste más pronto que el de mi oasis.

\- Lo sé, tengo record en mi edad.

\- ¿Y piensas tener tu propio oasis?

\- Sí, pero tendrá que ser más adelante, me espera aun una larga carrera universitaria, pero quiero uno grande, con todo tipo de monstruos y…

\- ¿Un domador proveniente de un gran clan? – Teddy se puso de frente al rostro de Elena, muy cerca. Zick se limito a retorcerse internamente.

\- Ehm… y mi tutor, - Elena no pudo evitar, por más que lo intento, sonrojarse. - ¡Mira, los comerciales ya comenzaron! – Cambió su vista hacia la pantalla.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de anuncios, Elena recargó su mano en el descanso de la silla, Zick vio cómo Teddy estaba acercando la suya poco a poco, leyó su mente y vio que planeaba besarla después. Sacando la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo contenía, se puso de pie y empujó al chico.

-¡No le pongas una mano encima maldito!

-¡¿Zick?! – Gritó Elena.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Teddy se levantó como pudo.

\- ¡Tú querías besarla no lo niegues!

\- ¿Y sí así fuera a ti que te importa?

\- ¡Elena! Pues… a mí nada, es sólo que…

\- ¡Hey ustedes cuatro, afuera! – Uno de los empleados del cine llegó cuando las luces volvieron a encenderse. Después de la celebración de las personas en la sala, los chicos fueron sacados a la calle. Sobra decir que Elena estaba furiosa, Zick completamente celoso, Teddy con un ojo morado y Alice completamente confundida. ¡Era toda una escena!

-Ya estarás contento.

\- Yo…

\- No, ¡Ahora tu vas a escucharme! ¡Tú sabes lo mucho que adoro esta saga y lo mucho que esperé esta película! ¡Y tenías que hacer que me sacaran de la premiere!

\- ¡Yo sólo trate de protegerte de Teddy!

\- Para comenzar, ¿Qué hacías aquí? ¡No tenías un super proyecto final que hacer! ¡Sí tan sólo no querías venir debiste decírmelo!  
\- Yo sí quería venir, pero sí tenía ese proyecto.

\- ¿Entonces que demonios haces aquí?

\- ¡Pues no soporté la idea de que vinieras con este idiota sí!

\- ¡Pues te equivocas, el único idiota aquí eres tú! ¡Vamos Teddy, tengo que revisarte ese ojo! –Elena lo tomo del brazo y se alejo.

\- ¡Pues está bien, no me importa!

\- ¿Sabes? podrás haber crecido en apariencia, pero sigues comportándote como un niño. – Elena volvió a voltearse y se fue. Teddy volteo de reojo, sonriendo triunfante hacia Zick.

\- Eh… creo que comprendo la situación. Quiero el proyecto terminado para mañana antes de las diez.

La chica se fue hacia la parada del autobús. El joven domador no podía sentirse peor… hasta que, comenzó una fuerte tormenta. ¡Típico!


	23. Veredicto final

Veredicto final

\- ¿En qué momento se hecho todo a perder? Durante la semana, estuvimos haciendo juntos nuestros proyectos finales, e incluso inventamos un juego para ayudarnos a estudiar, estábamos tranquilos y todo el tiempo juntos y en paz… ¡Incluso íbamos a ir al cine juntos a ver nuestra película favorita! ¿En qué momento fue que todo se echó a perder?

\- En el momento que tu poner celoso.

\- ¿Bombo? ¿A qué hora regresaste?

\- Hace un rato y tu despertar Bombo cuando llegaste hablando.

-Lo siento.

\- Estar empapado y molesto, ¿Qué pasar?

\- Es que… tú no lo comprenderías.

\- Mi comprender, tu tratar de trabajar, ver a Teddy y Elena, seguirlos, hacer algo estúpido, Elena molesta y tú en problemas.

\- Bueno… definitivamente eres más listo de lo que pareces.

\- Bombo comprende mundo de novias, Bombo tuvo una.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

\- Eso no importar ahora, tú debes disculpar y ganar.

\- ¡Ella fue la que me cambio por Teddy!

\- No cambiar, tu decir no.

\- ¡Tenía que hacer ese trabajo! Y ahora… hasta solo lo tengo que hacer… ¡Oh porque Elena siempre me es tan complicada! ¡Desde que éramos niños! ¿Por qué siempre se me hace tan complicada?

\- Porque tu quererla demasiado, y tener miedo de echar a perder y por eso echar a perder. Sí se lo dijeras, todo ser más fácil.

\- ¡Bombo! ¡Debes estar teniendo visiones! ¡Enloqueciste! ¿A mí gustarme Elena? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Soy sólo yo o hace calor aquí? ¡No es definitivamente no! – Zick hablaba atropelladamente y con la cara roja cómo tomate.

\- Bien, cómo tú te quieras mentir. Pero debes disculpar y eso no cambia. –El monstruo se dio la vuelta y se regresó a dormir.

* * *

Zick reflexiono las palabras de su mejor amigo monstruo, y al menos en eso último tenía razón. Debía disculparse y rápido, entre más tiempo pasará, más enojada estaría ella. Tomó su chaqueta, y sin importarle la tormenta, corrió a través del campus hacia el edificio de mujeres. Tan pronto llego, ya casi sin aliento, toco fuertemente la puerta. La chica, que ya estaba durmiendo, se asustó un poco de tener visitas tan de madrugada.

\- ¿Zick? ¿Pero qué…?

\- ¡No… ahora tú callarás y me escucharás! ¡Yo…! – La vista del domador se nublo por completo y cayó rendido hacía los brazos de la guardiana.

\- ¡Zick! – Lo sostuvo con dificultad y lo llevo hasta su cama. - ¡Pero sí estás hirviendo en fiebre! ¡Debiste mojarte de regreso al campus! Fue mi culpa, conozco tu sistema no-inmune. – Una vez ahí, Elena le puso un trapo en la frente y le dio medicina.

\- Yo sólo venía a decirte que te…

\- Me lo dirás mañana que te sientas mejor, ahora debes descansar. - _¿Cómo es que siempre fuiste tan fuerte, pero tan vulnerable?_ – Elena jugaba con los cabellos de la frente del chico.

* * *

Una tremenda hambre despertó al joven domador. Su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el dormitorio de Elena, el cual ya parecía más el suyo... De pronto se sentó de golpe y se tallo los ojos, recordando su intento de confesión.

\- ¿Elena qué te dije?

\- Tranquilízate muchacho, no dijiste nada, sólo llegaste a desmayarte.

\- ¿Desmayarme?

\- Tenías gripa y ella te cuido.

\- Elena… - El chico se enterneció. - ¿Dónde está?

\- Hoy tendrá un maratón de exámenes todo el día, me dijo que ahí estaba tu desayuno y medicina. Hoy estará en las clases nocturnas de guardianes, digo, si aún tienes valentía.

\- ¡Gracias Bombolo! – El domador acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y salio lleno de decisión.

* * *

-Ahora sostengan a sus crías de bobak con las dos manos. En los primeros años, su gelatina es más resbalosa que cuando ya se consideran infantes, así que deben tener mayor cuidado.

\- Señorita Elena, hay una persona en la entrada.

\- ¡Y trae unas flores! – Grito otra de sus alumnas totalmente emocionada.

\- ¡Es el novio de la maestra! – Tal cual como cuando eran niños, todo el salon comenzó a cantar que eran novios.

\- ¡Todos a sus asientos, despertaran a los cachorros y creánme eso no lo querrán! Saldré un momento, practiquen la técnica del meseo. – La pelirroja salio hacia el pasillo, cerrando la puerta de su salón. - ¿Vas a un funeral? – Preguntó con indiferencia.

\- No realmente, espero. Soy para ti. Quería agradecerte que me hayas cuidado anoche a pesar de haberme comportado cómo un idiota contigo.

\- Y con Teddy.

\- Sí… y con él… Yo, tengo que admitir que me molesto un poco…

\- ¿Un poco?

\- Bueno, un bastante, ¡Demasiado! ¿Feliz?

\- Es un comienzo. Además yo también te debo una disculpa, debí haberte esperado e ir otro día contigo, lo especial no era la premiere, si no que hiciéramos algo juntos cómo antes.

\- Bueno, yo fui quien te cancelo, pero mira – Zick sacó de su pantalon dos boletos y los puso en la mano de su amiga. - ¡Podemos ir hoy cuando termines con tus guardianes!

\- ¡De acuerdo, te veo en la salida! – Elena se inclinó y dio un dulce y rápido beso en los labios del confundido domador y entro rápidamente a su salón. Zick se sentía completamente feliz, al voltear atrás, cruzó una trinfal mirada con Teddy, quien había presenciado la escena anterior. Podría decirse que era el inicio de una pequeña batalla campal.


	24. Wafles y miel

Wafles y miel

Creí que después de conocer a Zick, jamás trataría de buscar el amor de ningún otro chico. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Estaba en la vigésimo tercera semana de mi segundo embarazo cuando lo conocí. Aun puedo recordar perfectamente aquel día. Había comenzado con una soleada mañana perfecta.

Debía ir a mi clínica a arreglar unas cuestiones de papeleo. Zick estaba ansioso de que finalmente comenzará mi incapacidad, y para ser honesta yo también. Mi enorme vientre ya estaba haciendo imposible mis traslados, además de que mis pies se hinchaban horriblemente.

También iba a ser un gran momento para compartir y trabajar a mi pequeña Zora, que la idea que un pequeño hermanito o hermanita no le agradaba en lo absoluto. A los cuatro años y medio aun es algo complicado el compartir.

Ese día en la tarde, sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. Una gran tormenta cayó en todos los alrededores de Big Burg, inundando todo a su paso. La ciudad estaba quedando incomunicada debido a los caminos dañados. Hubo una gran cantidad de heridos. Mi pequeña clínica estaba a más no poder. Y, aunque Zick me lo negaba, mi conciencia no me hubiera permitido seguir si no me detenía a ayudar a los pacientes. Ahí fue donde lo conocí. Venía gravemente herido.

-¿Doctora Patata a quirófano?

\- Sí, preparen todo. ¿Estado del paciente?

\- Crítico, sufrió una volcadura, presenta signos vitales bajos y una aparente hemorragia interna en el costado.

\- ¡Actuemos rápido!

Tan pronto cómo lo vi, supe que no disponía de mucho tiempo. Sus signos disminuían aún más. La operación fue sumamente agotadora, pero luego de una intensa hora, logré detener la hemorragia.

-El paciente está estable. ¿Algún familiar viene con él?

\- No doctora, en el accidente padecieron el piloto y copiloto del automóvil, según sus identificaciones, eran Robert y Ana Bacon. Nos imaginamos que el pequeño es el hijo de la pareja.

\- Ya comprendo, gracias Lucy.

\- De nada Doctora, usted vaya a casa y descanse. Zick se quedó dormido esperándola en la sala de espera.

\- Una última cosa Lucy… ¿Alguien más ha venido por el pequeño?

\- La prensa ya está haciendo viral la imagen del chico, pero hasta ahora nadie.

\- Iré a verlo un momento antes de irme.

Entré a su habitación y lo vi respirar tranquilamente. El pequeño dormía plácidamente, recuperando fuerzas que pronto necesitaría, debería pasar al menos una semana en el hospital mientras se recuperaba. Tan pequeño… me rompió el corazón en pedazos, mi Zo es aproximadamente de su edad, y él, ya ha quedado solo en el mundo y ni siquiera lo sabe. Pensé en ese momento en mi pequeña, y cómo me sentiría sí ella quedaba sola. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro, ¡Cómo odio la sensibilidad producto de mi estado! Sin darme cuenta, el pequeño castaño, ya había abierto sus enormes ojos y me miraba fijamente con curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estas en el hospital, tuviste un pequeño accidente, pero ya estás mejor.

\- Creo más bien que fue un gran accidente, me duele mi cabeza.

\- Me imagino, tuve que operarte, pero ya estarás bien pronto.

\- ¡Ah fue usted! Entonces gracias, supongo.

\- ¿Me puedes decir cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Ethaniel, pero me dicen Ethan.

\- ¡Es un nombre genial! Yo soy la doctora Elena Patata, pero puedes decirme solo Elena.

\- ¡Patata! Es un nombre muy bonito.

\- ¡Gracias, cuando lo uso, mis pacientes creen que es mi personaje de risaterapia!

\- ¡Es un nombre genial! Me gusta. ¡El mío es un problema, me apellido "Bacon"! ¿Sabes lo que se burlan de mí los niños en la guardería?

\- Creo que puedo tener una idea, yo los golpeaba para que no se rieran, para mi desgracia, ¡Mi nariz tiene forma de patata! – El pequeño río un poco lastimándose su herida en el costado.

\- Debe tener cuidado paciente, aun la batalla es reciente.

\- Sí, ya lo noté. Tengo hambre. Quiero wafles con miel.

\- ¿Wafles con miel?

\- Sí mis papás y yo íbamos a ir a desayunar. ¿Dónde están ahora?

\- Yo… ellos…

\- ¿Se fueron a su viaje verdad? Mi abuela acababa de morir, íbamos a visitarla. No quisieron que la viera, ¿Verdad?

\- Sí… eso me temo. ¡Pero no te preocupes, todo estará bien! ¡Buscaré que te den suero, por ahora no puedes comer nada, duerme un poco más y descansa pequeño paciente!

\- Gracias doctora Elena.

\- ¡Eres una mentirosa! – Zick me sorprendió luego que saliera del cuarto del pequeño.

\- ¡Zick me asustaste! ¡Sí no quieres restar dos miembros a tu clan no vuelvas a hacer eso!

\- ¿Por qué le mentiste al pequeño?

\- ¡No le mentí amor, yo sólo… yo sólo no compartí la información exacta!

\- ¡No puedes ocultárselo para siempre! Y entre más tiempo pase…

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¿Sabes? ¡El hecho de que tenga en mi a tu hijo no significa que seas mi padre!

Pero él estaba en lo cierto. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, Ethan comenzó a robarse mi corazón, el pequeño sólo permitía que yo y Zick lo cuidáramos. Incluso Zora llegó a visitarlo para animarlo un poco. Al ser casi de la misma edad, se llevaban muy bien. Nos hicimos mejores amigos cuando me confesó ser fan de Ghosto, todas las tardes leíamos los cómics interpretando juntos a los personajes, o desayunando lo wafles que tanto me había pedido y luego de unos días ya pude prepararle.

El pequeño había tenido algunas complicaciones con un asma que no sabíamos que tenía, lo cual había a alargado un poco su estadía en el hospital. A un mes de su accidente, se podría decir que era prácticamente un miembro más de la familia, y eso no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

-Zick. ¿Qué opinarías de tener otro hijo?

\- ¡Bueno Elena, no creo que faltando sólo un par de meses para que nazca, sea una pregunta oportuna! – El idiota de mi marido rio un poco. Dejé de lavar los trastes y volteé a verlo seriamente.

\- Hablo en serio y creo que sabes a lo que yo me refiero.

\- Ni siquiera has podido decirle al niño que sus padres no están en un viaje, ¿Qué vas a decirle: "¡Oye Ethan adivina que! ¡Eres huérfano, te hemos mentido por meses, pero no te preocupes, te adoptaremos!"?

\- ¡Obviamente no será así!

\- ¡Y de ninguna otra manera! ¡Piensa en la familia que le sobrevive al pequeño!

\- Sus tíos no están interesados en el en lo más mínimo, sé que, si hablamos con ellos, no tendrán problemas en que lo criemos nosotros.

\- Bien, imaginando que logres solucionar los otros dos problemas, ¿Qué hay de nuestro secreto? ¿Cómo podremos criar a un humano?

\- ¿Olvidas que tu madre y yo somos humanas? Lo estuve meditando seriamente Zick, lo conozco, tiene ese "no sé qué especial", sé que, si lo presentará con los monstruos del oasis, él podría llegar a formar parte de esto. Él podría llegar a ser quien continúe con la línea de los guardianes Barrymore. ¡Así ya no tendría que engañarte! – Tomé sus brazos y los puse alrededor de mí.

\- Tú deberás ya no cambiarás de opinión ¿cierto?

\- ¿Tú no lo quieres?

\- ¡Claro que sí, tanto cómo tú! Sólo que estoy tratando de pensar fríamente en su bienestar. Pero creo que tienes razón, será lindo tener al primer Zick guardián.

\- ¡Lo será mi amor ya verás! ¡Deja que Zora se enteré que tendrá dos hermanos menores!

\- No creo que debas hacerlo aun mi patata emocionada, debemos hablar con los tíos y aun y más importante, debemos decirle a él la verdad. Es el momento adecuado, ya casi será dado de alta.

\- Bien, pero lo haremos juntos, después de todo, tú serás su papá.

\- ¡De acuerdo! ¿Cómo haces para siempre conseguir lo que quieres?

\- Bueno, es que tengo al mejor esposo del mundo. – Me puse de puntitas y di un beso a mi esposo, hasta que mi celular interrumpió el bello momento. - ¿Bueno? ¡Ah hola Lucy qué ocurre! – Comencé a sentirme helada, las manos y las piernas me temblaban, sólo colgué el teléfono en shock.

\- ¿Elena qué ocurrió?

\- Los tíos de Ethan fueron, le dijeron la verdad… el escapó… ¡Nadie sabe dónde está Zick!

\- ¡No te preocupes amor, yo iré a buscarlo, tú cálmate y quédate con mi mamá y Zora!

Aunque el enorme miedo me dominaba, debía confiar en él, él lo encontraría…cómo siempre lo hacía. ¡Mi pequeño, sí tan sólo te lo hubiera dicho!


	25. Xilografía

Xilografía

La enorme tormenta había regresado, y diez veces más intensa que la vez anterior. Por más que el domador manejaba por todos lados a donde se le ocurría buscar a su pequeño protegido, no lograba dar con él.

-¡Detente! – Su esposa le dijo de golpe.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¡Sabía que no debías venir, que iba a ser muy peligroso, que te sentirías mal, pero jamás me escuchas, podrás tener casi 30 años pero aun eres cómo una niña y…!

\- ¿Ya podrías terminar? Estamos bien aquí, se me ocurrió donde Ethan puede estar, el me platico que su padre era xilografista. Creo que tiene un taller cerca de aquí.

\- ¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!

\- ¡Por que lo acabo de recordar tú sólo maneja!

A regañadientes Zick siguió las indicaciones de Elena para poder llegar al taller, el cual era muy pequeño y humilde, la pareja noto que el candado de la puerta de metal estaba roto y que aparentemente alguien estaba ahí dentro.

-¿Ethan estás aquí? – Pero únicamente el silencio respondió.

\- ¡Ethan por favor soy la doctora Patata déjame explicarte las cosas! Sé que estás muy molesto porque te mentí y porque te mantuve fuera de todo esto pero… trata de entender, estabas muy enfermo y… aunque lo intente muchas veces… nunca pude decírtelo, pero porque era difícil no porque quisiera hacerte daño. Tú sabes lo mucho que Zick y yo te amamos.

La voz de la futura madre comenzaba a entrecortarse. Su esposo puso una mano en su hombro y le indico con una seña el lugar donde el pequeño se escondía y de donde la estaba escuchando. Al saber que estaba ahí, la guardiana suspiro de alivio.

-Entendemos si estás decepcionado, lo sentimos de verdad. Hoy no es un día para estar afuera, te llevaremos a la clínica donde tus tíos te esperan.

\- ¡No con ellos no por favor! – El pequeño salió de su escondite y abrazo las piernas de los dos. - ¡Ellos son muy duros y no me quieren, por favor con ellos no!

\- Pero ellos son tus únicos familiares pequeño – Zick lo cargo en sus brazos.

\- ¿No puedo quedarme en la clínica con ustedes? Sin papá y mamá, sólo me quedan ustedes.

\- ¡Oh Ethan! – Elena y Zick lo abrazaron fuertemente mientras el limpiaba las lágrimas de ella.

\- ¡No llores! Sí no quieren también, yo puedo vivir aquí.

\- No… es todo lo contrario hijo… -Ahora era Zick a quien el llanto comenzaba a ganarle.

\- Ethan, Zick y yo tenemos una propuesta para ti. ¿Te gustaría…

Una enorme explosión rompió la pared que estaba detrás de ellos, rebelando a un monstruo marino enorme, que la pareja no había conocido.

-¡Elena pero qué es eso?

\- Me parece que es una especie de forre, tal vez atraída por la tormenta, o la causante de.

\- ¡Qué viborota!

\- ¿Puedes verla? –Gritaron el matrimonio al unísono.

\- Sí… ¿Qué ustedes no? – Preguntó el pequeño cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Sí…¡Zick sí esta visible tienes que enlatarla antes de que alguien más la vea!

\- ¡Eso intento pero cómo lo notarás no es fácil! ¡Toma a Ethan y busquen un refugio!

\- ¡Nos quedamos para ayudarte! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Definitivamente son iguales! – Dijo el domador con resignación.

\- Bien Ethan, yo ya no puedo correr, así que deberás tener mucho cuidado y llevarle este dom… este envase a Zick y el lo utilizará, pero no debes acercarte a ese monstruo, ¿De acuerdo?

\- ¡A la orden doctora Patata!

Mientras Zick intentaba dominar al monstruo marino con Rayos Dom, el pequeño corrió ágilmente saltando y evitando todos los obstáculos a los que se iba enfrentando, hasta que logró llegar a Zick.

-¡Aquí tiene señor Zick!

\- ¡Gracias pequeño!

\- ¡Usted es cómo un héroe de los cómics!

\- Bueno… ¿qué puedo decirte?

\- ¡Deja de alardear y enlata esa cosa antes de que destruya todo el lugar!

\- ¡Ya voy! Ahora, da tres pasos hacía atrás y mira cómo lo enlato.

El infante quedó admirado de ver, cómo después de ponerse en postura, Zick logró enlatar al monstruo sin ningún problema.

-¡Ganó! ¡Ganó! ¡Eres un héroe de verdad! ¡Con esos rayos! ¡PUM! ¡Y luego esos saltos y las explosiones! ¡Sabía que eran geniales pero no tanto!

\- ¡Tranquilo pequeño explotarás! – Zick lo cargó en sus hombros y se dirigió a su esposa que se acercaba a ellos para guardar en su bolso el dombox. – ¡Y nunca lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda! ¡Tenías razón patata, será un gran guardián!

\- ¿Un gran qué?

\- Ethan, Zick y yo lo pensamos mucho… Y nos dimos cuenta de lo mucho que nosotros te amamos, tú sabes que incluso Zora y tú se han vuelto cercanos… sé que es muy reciente pero…

\- Lo que la melodramática doctora Patata y yo queremos decirte es, ¿Te gustaría formar parte de nuestra familia?

\- ¿Yo? ¡De verdad!

\- ¡Claro mi tocino! – Elena lo tomo de las manos. Ethan comenzó a llorar. - ¡Oh mi pequeño no llores, sí tú no quieres… nosotros no…

\- ¡No, no es eso! Es que… no hay nada que desee más. ¡Gracias por todo doctora! - Los Zicks fundieron en un tierno abrazo a su nuevo hijo.

 _No podíamos sentirnos más completos en ese momento, acabábamos de ganar un hijo más. Sin dudas fueron de los días más cálidos de nuestra etapa familiar. La vida con Zick siempre fue un constante cambios de etapas que he aprendido a disfrutar y a amar._

 _Pese a mis temores, decidimos hablar con los tíos de Ethan y logramos hacer que nos cedieran su custodia._

 _Greta y Zob estaban encantados con su nuevo nieto, incluso Zora acepto gozosa el tener un nuevo hermano menor. Luego de terminado el proceso de adopción, Concedí a mi hijo menor el don de la vista, comenzando así mi trabajo cómo maestra de guardián. Ethan tiene todas las cualidades, promete ser un gran guardián. Práctica duramente a la par de su hermana. ¡Sobra decir que Theo y Tessa están encantados de dar tips y ayuda a su nuevo sucesor._

 _Así, el clan Zick se convirtió en la primera familia mixta de domadores y guardianes._

 _¡Mi pequeño que esta por nacer, deberá estar tranquilo, le espera el mejor clan de todos!_

Elena cerró su diario y contemplo la pieza de Xilografía que su hijo le había obsequiado. - _¡Sí somos afortunados!_ – Pensó mientras acarició su vientre.


	26. Y estás fuera…

Y estás fuera…

Como todas las mañanas, Greta se despertó muy temprano por la mañana, selecciono su vestuario sin mucho afán. Cuando había terminado de vestirse, unos pequeños golpes sonaron en su puerta.

-¡Zob! ¿Pero qué haces aquí afuera? Zick podría verte.

\- no te preocupes el aun duerme, además, te traje una entrega especial – Zob entrego el pequeño obsequio que cargaba desde el piso de abajo y Greta lo abrió con admiración.

\- Es un collar, está… está precioso… ¿Pero cómo?

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida! – Zob abrazo su dedo y le dio un pequeño beso en el.

\- Gracias, ¿Pero cómo?

\- ¡Bombo puede llegar a ser un gran mensajero! ¿Sabes?

\- Me imagino- Greta colocó a su esposo en el buro, mientras ella se colocaba el obsequio.

\- Oye… estaba pensando…Zick te acompañara hoy a la florería ¿no?

\- Zick, quiere que pasemos el día juntos, al principio no quería pero, sirve que compramos su obsequio de cumpleaños.

\- Ah… día familiar eh… Greta…

\- Zob, sabes que no puedes salir de la casa, jamás desafiaría a los tutores.

\- Bueno… es que yo…

\- Pero podrías caer accidentalmente a mi bolso. – La guardiana tomo suavemente al domador en sus manos.

\- ¡Eres la mejor sabías!

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, rebelando a un pequeño domador enérgico entrando a ver a su madre, la cual se asustó tanto, que lanzó a su esposo en el aire.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá! ¡Te hice una tarjeta! – El pequeño entrego la tarjeta y la puso en la frente de su mamá.

\- ¡Gracias Zick! "Gracias por ser mi todo, feliz cumpleaños mama" ¡Oh Zick es preciosa! – Madre e hijo compartieron un cálido abrazo. – Tú también eres mi todo. ¡Ve a cambiarte y abrígate bien, nos iremos a la florería pronto!

\- ¡Claro mamá! – El pequeño salió corriendo tan rápido cómo entro, amaba faltar a la escuela y estar con su madre todo el día.

\- ¡Nuestro hijo es un ángel! ¿Verdad Zob?... ¡Oh no Zob! – Un golpe repentino hizo recordar a Greta que su marido había salido "volando" literalmente. - ¡Zob! ¡Zob responde! ¡Oh no!

\- ¡Tranquila, por aquí! ¡Aquí estoy!

\- ¡Zob! – El domador miniaturizado escalaba subiendo a la cama.

\- Olvidaba tu buen brazo de lanzador… con razón siempre me ganabas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- No te preocupes, bajemos, el pequeño debe estar impaciente por irse.

Desde el día en que casi escapa, aquella noche en la que murieron sus padres, Zob había cambiado su actitud a una un poco más optimista y eso tranquilizaba un poco a su esposa. Detestaba verlo auto compadeciéndose todo el tiempo. Su madre sin dudas tenía razón, el tiempo es la mejor medicina.

Luego de un desayuno rápido, la familia se dirigió a la florería de Greta, sus adornos de nochebuenas eran los más bellos de todas las calles. El pequeño Zick tomo un mandil, la escoba y el recogedor.

-¡Hoy tú no harás nada más que regar las plantas mamá, yo hare todo por ti!

\- ¡Gracias hijo!

Greta acomodo a Zob escondido en su bolso en una parte segura en la mesa, donde podía ver a su hijo y finalmente conocer la tan nombrada florería y era tan al estilo de Greta. Estaba por demás orgulloso de la fortaleza de su mujer, cualquiera que hubiera pasado por su situación, incluyéndose él, no hubiera sabido levantarse de la forma en la que lo hizo, haciendo que los demás se levantarán con ella. En ese momento comprendió lo afortunado que era de tener una esposa cómo ella y de haberlo reconocido a tiempo. Para desgracia del diminuto domador, él no era el único que notaba la grandeza de Greta.

-¡Buenos días! ¿Cómo está?

\- ¡Oh buenos días Señor Milligan!

\- ¡Qué hermosas florecieron las noches buenas!

\- Sí, fui afortunada este año, el pasado tuve muchos problemas con una plaga.

\- ¡Me alegro! ¡Estas flores son bellas, pero no tanto como la florista!

Greta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, mientras su hijo y esposo se acercaban simultáneamente a contemplar la escena más de cerca.

-Gracias…

\- ¿Y este muchacho? ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

\- Me llamo Ezekiel, pero me dicen Zick.

\- ¡Ezekiel es un nombre genial, yo me llamo así!

\- Yo lo odio, por eso me dicen Zick, así nos gusta a mí mamá y a mi.

\- ¿Ella es tu mamá?

\- Así es. – El niño se puso entre su madre y el cliente.

\- Bueno, eres muy afortunado, es muy hermosa.

\- Lo sé, mi papá también lo es.

\- ¡Oh sí… claro!

\- ¿Qué va a llevar hoy señor Milligan?

\- Quiero comprar un arreglo de flores, ¿Cuáles me recomiendas?

\- Bien, mis rosas también florecieron muy bellas este año.

\- Bien, quiero un ramo de 31 rosas amarillas.

\- Muy bien.

Greta fue hacia su invernadero, escogiendo sus mejores flores. Mientras en el recibidor, Zick y Zob no dejaban de dar su peor mirada al intruso, el cual, sólo se limito a sonreír maliciosamente.

-Aquí tiene el arreglo Señor Milligan, espero que sea de su agrado.

\- ¡Claro Greta y son justo lo que necesitaba! Aquí tienes la paga.

\- Gracias, vuelva pronto… ¿Qué ocurre? – El señor puso el arreglo en el mostrador de nuevo.

\- Son para ti.

\- Pero… yo no puedo aceptarlas…

\- Feliz cumpleaños Greta, nos vemos después.

Zob y Zick se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, mientras la furia crecía dentro de los dos.

-¡Adiós pequeño! ¡Espero que pronto, los dos seamos afortunados! – El hombre desacomodo juguetonamente el cabello del pequeño domador y salió del recinto.


	27. Zick, el legendario clan te da la bienve

Zick, el legendario clan te da la bienvenida

El joven domador estaba de pie dando vueltas en su mismo lugar, los nervios lo carcomían… debía admitir que la chica lo intimidaba más que cualquier monstruo o villano al que se haya enfrentado, por la simple y sencilla razón de que, a ellos si los podía controlar.

Los hechos ocurridos en los días anteriores habían representado una gran prueba a la relación de ellos, mejor dicho una nueva prueba, la cual, al igual que las anteriores, habían sabido vencer.

-¿Esperas a alguien joven domador?

-¡Elena!

\- Hola…¿Estás bien?

\- Debería ser yo quien te lo pregunte a ti.

\- Lo mío sólo fue una gripa colateral no te preocupes. El que realmente me preocupa es él, digo, todo su mundo se fue abajo.

\- ¡Sí el estará bien, ya no te preocupes!

\- ¡Ezekiel Zick! ¿De nuevo estás celoso?

\- Yo… ¡Sí sí lo estoy, estoy que me derrito en celos! ¡Estoy tan furioso que sí tuviera frente a mí al mismísimo Hector Sinistro lo acabaría de un solo rayo! ¡No quiero volver a verte salir ni con Teddy Thaur, ni con tu ex o varios exnovios, ni siquiera con seres oscuros de nuevo!

\- Zick…

\- No, yo te escuche el otro día pero tu a mi no, entiendo lo que quisiste decir, pero yo creo que te equivocas rotundamente. El hecho de que estemos aparte por nuestra seguridad es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado, mira, de que habrá peligro lo habrá, y no siempre podré prometerte que regresaré, pero Elena… una vida sin ti…dejaría de ser vida, ya la probé y no quiero continuar así y tal vez yo…

La guardiana se acercó a el y le robo un beso de sus labios.

-¡Siempre haz hablado demasiado! – Ambos volvieron a continuar el beso, entonces, ambos supieron que estaban listos para estar juntos y para lo que viniera.

\- ¿Entonces eso es un sí? – Pregunto Zick totalmente emocionado.

\- Sí pequeño tonto. –Zick la tomo de la cintura, la cargo, le planto otro beso en los labios, la abrazo y volvió a poner en el suelo.

\- ¡Soy el domador más feliz! ¡Espera a que Timothy y los demás lo sepan, vamos a mi casa!

\- ¡Bien, pero espera no corras! Tengo mi auto aquí.

\- Lo siento.

Después de un largo viaje, la nueva pareja llego a Old Mill, a la casa que los dos conocían de memoria.

-La casa Barrymore… siempre me pareció la más hermosa de todas. – Dijo la guardiana al estacionar su auto.

\- Siempre me lo dijiste, y desde ahí supe que eras especial, todos la consideraban aterradora o perturbadora.

\- A mi todo lo contrario, las perso… bueno, los seres que la habitan la hacen una casa tan cálida, digo, por todas las mudanzas que he tenido, no hay ninguna a la que me pueda yo referir como "mi casa", y ustedes lo hacen tan bien, ser la definición de hogar.

-Bien, no olvides que mi madre te hizo parte de la dinastía de guardianes Barrymore, y este es su oasis, por lo tanto, es casa tuya también, lo ha sido siempre y así será.

\- ¡Oh Zick! – Elena y el domador iba a besarse, hasta que el grito de un gran bombo amigo suyo interrumpió el momento.

-¡Zick y Elena llegar! ¡Ellos estar aquí!

\- ¡Bombo es un gusto verte! ¿Dónde habías estado?

\- Zick enviarme a casa en época de exámenes, decía que ser un fastidio.

\- ¡Yo no lo dije así! Bueno, entremos a casa, ¿Están mis padres Bombo?

\- ¡Sí pasar, la fiesta esta por comenzar!

\- ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué celebran? – Preguntó la joven intrigada, los ojos de duda de su novio fueron la respuesta. Los tres entraron a la sala, que, para sorpresa de la pareja, estaba llena.

-¡Felicidades! – Dijeron Zob, Greta, los monstruos, Ezeria y María, los abuelos y un enorme grupo de espectros desconocidos.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué significa todo esto mamá?

\- ¡Bueno hijo, Bombo ya nos lo conto desde antes! –Greta tenía una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Felicidades hijo, nos parece algo adelantado, pero celebramos tu decisión!

\- ¡Wow, se enteraron demasiado a tiempo! ¿Adelantada? La conozco desde que tengo diez años, esta bien, de hecho, siento que me tarde mucho.

\- Bueno, pueden esperar un poco al menos a que tú te gradúes.

\- ¿Hasta entonces?... Mamá… ¿Qué les dijo Bombo exactamente?

\- ¡Bombo decirles que tu proponértele a Elena! –El bombo saltaba de alegría.

\- ¡Bombo era "declarar" no "proponer"! ¡No estamos comprometidos! ¡No… aun!... ¿Y Elena?

\- Creo que está allá con mi abuela y bisabuela.

\- ¿Qué te parece Anne-Lee? ¡Hasta ahora no había pelirrojas en la familia!

\- ¡Me parece muy bella mamá! ¿Cuándo es la ceremonia hija?

\- Este… pues aun… yo no lo sé – Elena rio nerviosamente ante los espectros de las guardianas.

\- Lo bueno es que serás buena para tener hijos, tienes caderas grandes! – Dijo Wizzy, la espectro domadora.

\- ¿Qué yo qué?

\- ¡Pues a mí lo único que no me parece es que se acaba con ellos la dinastía Barrymore!

\- ¡Papá eso no es lo importante! – Theo dijo sintiéndose ofendido. – Lo importante aquí es la felicidad de Zick.

\- ¡Pues el clan Zick continua en pie! – Dijo Ezeria triunfante.

\- Esta es por mucho, la fiesta más extraña en la que he estado.- Susurró Elena a su novio.

\- ¡Y las que te faltan en esta familia! – Timothy se bufó.

Entonces Zick recordó la lista de cosas que debía evitar hacer para que su noviazgo fallará, que su amigo Leonard le había dado… recordó la primera. "Nunca hables de matrimonio antes de los primeros tres meses" – Estaba frito.


End file.
